Brother My Brother
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Spencer Reid is the adoptive younger brother of Aaron Hotchner, but he protects Spencer like a real brother should. Warning mentions of child abuse and more adult language
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why, but this idea just kept coming to me and I had to write it. Maybe it's because I love the close relationship Hotch and Reid have on Criminal Minds. Anyway, I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did then I would be dating Matthew Gray Gubbler ;)**

Aaron shot up when he heard the front door slam open. The usually calm fourteen year old cursed under his breathe and then twisted in his bed. Sleeping next to him- and without trouble for once- was his adopted younger brother Spencer. Aaron hesitated for about a minute before he heard footsteps storming up the stairs and then proceeded to shake the boy. The skittish child grumbled before waking up and looking around the dark room frightened- Aaron had promised to get him a nightlight bit .

"Spencer, we have to get into the closet," Aaron said as he got of bed, picking up the frightened child while hearing something crash to the floor. He breathed a sign of relief since it bought them a little more time.

"What 'bout Sean," Spencer said in a near whisper while Aaron opened the closet door and went in.

"Sean knows what do, Spencer, I'm sure he'll be fine," Aaron said more to himself than anything. Yes, Sean knew to hide when the door slammed open in the middle of the night, but he also knew Sean could sleep past it.

Aaron closed the door just as the footsteps came back and soon after another door was slammed open with bang, causing Spencer to gasp and cling to Aaron's shirt. The sound was close, as in next door Sean's room close, and Aaron had prayed Sean hid in the closet as instructed. He couldn't handle seeing his younger brother with a bruised face again. Aaron doubt he could pass off the injury as Sean being a little too rough in footballl, and it wouldn't matter because Aaron was also sure he would be going to jail for murder. As much as he wanted to beat in the man's face until no one could recognize him, Aaron also understood he had to be there for his brothers. Who else could be there for him? Their mother who would travel for days on end just to avoid the abuse herself, leaving her children to deal with the pain.

"Sean, you worthless piece of shit, where are you?!" a slurred voice yelled, "And where is that ungrateful little bastard?!"  
Spencer let out a scared sob that Aaron had to shush while also running his fingers ran through Spencer's chestnut brown hair that was overdo for a haircut. His breathing was extra quiet as he heard furniture crashing and more slurred yelling, but nothing from Sean, which was good. Aaron was letting out a breath of relief just as his bedroom door slammed open. He jumped, nearly dropping Spencer who was clinging onto Aaron more.

"Aaron, where are you! I know you have that brat and Sean, so come out!" the yelling went on and clumsy footsteps were heard on the other side of the closet door, "Aaron! Aaron, you bastard!"  
The yelling went on and Aaron could hear crashing. Spencer was shaking in his arms, crying silently and uncontrolably in his chest during the whole seven minutes before it stopped, and clumsy footsteps left, mumbling about ungrateful little bastards. Once again, Spencer let out a relieved sigh before sitting down on the closet floor and tried to calm Spencer down.

"Shh...it's okay, he's gone now." Aaron kept telling the little guy that for ten minutes before he deemed it safe to leave the closet.

His room was a mess. The desk chair was smashed, his books were scattered everywhere, and the blanket on his bed had a giant tear down the middle. Aaron had wanted to scream at the mess but held his tongue and carefully walked over to the mess and out the door. He heard snoring coming down from his parents' bedroom, and Aaron glared at the direction.

"Aaron?" Spencer whispered, his eyes widened with fear.

"Don't worry Spencer, he's out for the count," Aaron whispered back while making the short trip to Sean's room, "Come on, we're going to a friend's"  
Sean's room wasn't any better. Half his trophies were on bent and on the floor, his desk was completely smashed, his matress was overturned, and the posters were torn off and hanging next to holes punched in no doubt. Biting his lip to hold back his anger, Aaron went to the untouched closet door and managed to open it with one hand.

"It's safe?" a seven year old with light brown hair asked.

Aaron nodded but also held a finger to his lips, telling Sean to keep quiet. Sean nodded and gestured to Spencer who still clinging to Aaron for dear life but also started showing signs of exhaustion.

"Scared, but he'll be alright," Aaron said, "Now come on, we need to get out of here before _dad_ wakes up."

Again Sean nodded and then followed Aaron out of his room and to the front door. Usually they would take the time to pack a few clothes, but Aaron didn't want to take the chance after tonight. Yes, their dad had been violent when drunk, but he had never been this violent. He'd just have to sneak back in tommorow after his dad left for work.

Grabbing his keys on the rack, Aaron quietly opened the door and allowed Sean to leave first before closing the door afterwards. Thankfully the night fair because he doubt Spencer could handle the cold well.

"So what's gonna be our excuse this time?" Sean asked as they went down the street.

"Simple, we tell the Thompsons that we saw a pervert hanging around our house and snuck out after we knew he was gone. Dad was once again working late." Aaron instructed as he readjusted a now sleeping Spencer.

"Okay," Sean said, but Aaron could tell he was tired. He couldn't blame him, Aaron himself was tired.

Their mom had always told him and Sean that their dad's work as a lawyer was just stressful, so he indulges in adult drinks more than most to relieve some of it. That didn't explain why he would occasionally smack her so hard that blood came from lip or that he had grabbed Aaron's hair so hard that he thought it would be ripped out and then thrown against the wall. What about the time that he twisted Sean's arm and dislocated his shoulder? She never had an answer, and the boys saw her less and less. The only time she was around a little more was when Spencer came to live with them.

Spencer's dad was apparently a law school buddy with Aaron's dad, so their mom's had become close as well. Aaron had heard snippets of Spencer during the four years Spencer was alive but hadn't actually met the kid since he lived in Vegas and they lived in a suburb not too far from D.C. Just six months ago, Spencer's dad William had suddenly left without a word, and his mother was placed in a psychiatric institution under the diagnosis of paranoia schizophrenia. The Hotchners, well; Mrs. Hotchner took Spencer in. That trying to be the perfect mother lasted for all about a month before again, the woman was hardly around and Spencer became a new target for Mr. Hotchner's rage. Aaron would never forgive himself after he saw the bruise on Spencer's neck a month ago.

"Sean, don't worry, the day I turn eighteen is the day I'm getting you out of here," Aaron said, giving his brother an encouraging smile.

Sean huffed, "Yeah, just four more years."  
Four years, not only would Aaron be old enough to move out, he would also receive the trust his grandfather on his mother's side. He would have more than enough to get a nice apartment near Georgetown- his dream school- and big enough for him and his brother's to get their own room. Yes, Aaron was planning on suing for custody of Sean and Spencer, and he knew his father wouldn't fight him if it meant revealing his love for alcohol and violence.

Yes, four years and then everything would be fine.

**Good? Bad? So-so? Tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, didn't think this story would hit the ground running. 13 favs and follows as of the time this chapter was written, which is more than half the follows Downpour- my most popular story- has gotten. I'm happy either way and thank you for your support. Reid will get a little more attention in future chapters, but right now I kind of wanted to show how Aaron and Sean would be in a situation where Spencer was being bullied. Enjoy.**

Eight years later:

Aaron drove into the parking lot of the local high school and tried to ignore the growing headache. How did things go so wrong in less than twenty four hours? Yesterday, Sean had made them a delicious breakfast consisting of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs; during which Sean had began teasing Spencer about how he was going to be in charge tonight since Aaron had a date with Hailey after classes. Spencer who had actually slept through a night without experiencing a nightmare was laughing and saying he would be in charge if Sean wanted help on his English homework tonight, which in turn caused Aaron to playfully ruffle his overgrown brown hair and warn against blackmail. Everything seemed fine when Aaron dropped them off at school, his classes at Georgetown had went well, and the date with Hailey had went well. When Aaron had got home that night, he saw Sean and Spencer past out in Sean's bed, and Aaron couldn't help but smile since he had noticed Sean and Spencer actually getting closer. Made sense since Sean and Spencer had been attending the same school and Sean had taken the position of Spencer's bodyguard. Aaron had quietly made his way into the bed as well.

When Aaron had woken up this morning, things were going downhill. Spencer had woken up with what appeared to be a nasty cold and Sean was in a grumpy mood. Aaron had assumed it was because Sean needed to wake up a little more. Thankfully Aaron didn't have classes that day, but he had to cancel his lunch date with Hailey in favor of looking after his twelve year old brother. Haily understood, even came over to watch Spencer while Aaron dropped his fifteen year old brother who was still grumpy to school. When he got home, Spencer was surprisingly acting fussy during the whole time, refusing to take his medicine or even eat. Aaron had to practically threaten to take away Spencer's the overloaded collection of classic books to get him to comply. When that headache was finally over, Aaron had allowed himself to simpy relax on the couch with Haily who had decided to stay and help out while Spencer had fallen asleep. That went out the window around noon when he received a call from the school and was told Sean had gotten into the fight with a couple of football players during lunch. If his girlfriend and younger brother weren't in the same apartment, Aaron would have thrown his phone out of the window and announced a few colorful words.

Now Aaron was still sitting in his SUV, his head resting against the steering wheel, and his breathing heavy. What the hell caused Sean to actually attack someone. Sean was arguebaly the most physical of the three of them; someone who preferred to punch first ask questions later. This was especially true after Spencer had skipped several grades and became a junior in high school at the age of eleven. If Sean or Aaron had caught a whiff of someone using Spencer for only his brains or was even bullying him, Sean would be the first to confront the culprits; and it usually resulted in a brawl. The thing was that Sean was actually smart himself- he was an A/B honor roll student- and knew not to actually attack on school grounds. Aaron still didn't agree with Sean's behavoir- Sean had been grounded and loaded with double chores more times than Aaron could count- but Aaron had to admit that he understood his younger brother's position and even had thoughts of knocking the assholes out himself. Point was, this wasn't what Sean did. He would wait until the assailates were far from school grounds. Something must have really happened to piss him off.

Aaron took a deep breath and exited his car. He stared at school he himself had graduated from from little over eight years ago. He had graduated fourth in his class, was a star football player, received a full scholarship from Georgetown, and had entered into a relationship with Hailey. Everything was perfect, made even more so soon after his eighteenth birthday when he had received his trust and instantly sued for full custody of Sean and Spencer. Aaron's bastard of a father hadn't even put up much of a fight; he pretty much gave the boys to him, telling Aaron that he hoped all of them became broke and on the streets. Pushing away the dark thoughts of bashing his father's head in, even more so when he had saw the fresh bruises on Spencer's back and the black eye Sean was developing, Aaron had done what he planned and gotten a nice apartment outside of Georgetown. Sean had instantly settled into his new life, made new friends, and even started taking up a hobby in cooking. Spencer was a bit more hesitant, and stuck more to his books when he wasn't sticking to Aaron. This became a bit more prominent after Spencer was tested when he was ten and found out he was a certified genius- 187 IQ, could read adult books at 20,000 words per minute, and could even recite them word for word afterwards. When Aaron was honest with himself, he didn't recall one friend Spencer had made. Still, Spencer was getting better. His nightmares were becoming less and less- although he still had them- and he wasn't so shy about showing his genius around Aaron and Sean- Sean had started calling him the Mini Motor after hearing Spencer babble on about random facts for a good few minutes. Aaron would say the biggest step in the right direction for Spencer was when he was offered a chance to be moved up to high school and he had taken it. Sure, Aaron would have to deal with the stress of having his brother going to college at thirteen- Spencer was looking into Caltech and even Yale- but he decided to cross that bridge when he got to it.

"Yes, my name is Aaron Hotchner, I was called in about an incident involving Sean Hotchner," Aaron told the secretary.

"Oh yes, Mr. Trevor is waiting for you in his office," she said and then gestured to the door where Aaron would have to go through. Giving the aging lady with brown hair a nod, Aaron went the direction he was pointed to and entered the room.

Sean was sitting in a chair across from the principal. The black jacket covering his white undershirt as well as his jeans were dirty and torn. Small amounts of blood and scratches were on his face as well as his knuckles, and his brown hair appeared as though someone was trying to rip it off from his head. Aaron couldn't help but flinch at the condition his younger brother was in and then looked towards the principal who also looked slightly appalled but held an expression of sympathy as he motioned for Aaron to take a seat next to Sean.

"What happened?" Aaron asked after he took the suggestion. His brown eyes were focused on Sean who seemed to be content with crossing his arms, slumping in his seat, and glaring at the floor.

"As you were told over the phone Mr. Hotchner, Sean had attacked a group of football players while they were practicing not too long ago," Mr. Trevor began, "It had taken several other brothers, the coach, and another teacher to finally break it apart. Thankfully no one outside the conflict was injured. When the boys were brought in for questioning, the players had said the attack was for no reason, but Sean had told us something more disturbing, and we believe he should tell you."  
Aaron turned to Sean who had pulled more in himself, and focused his attention outside the window now. Becoming frustrated, Aaron had grabbed Sean's shoulder and made him turn around. Sean responded with a glare, but Aaron could see that spark in his expression that Aaron had noticed whenever Sean was covering something, or someone.

"Sean, what happened?" Aaron asked in a near growl, giving Sean his own glare was patented for being the scariest thing to see according the boy in front of him. Sean only tried to avoid eye contact, but Aaron wasn't having any of that, "Were those boys picking on Spencer, is that why?"

Sean's shoulder tensed under his hold, and Aaron knew he was right. Aaron looked towards the principal who had given Aaron a nod in confirmation. Feeling his frustration grow even more, Aaron looked back towards Sean.

"Sean, either you tell me, or I go home and ask Spencer," he threatened. Aaron would be getting Spencer's side either way, but he was going to wait until Spencer wasn't shivering his blanket. But if Sean wouldn't tell him and Spencer had been hurt, then he was going to get answers damnit.

Sean again gave Aaron a glare, but then let out a hard sigh, "Yesterday, when you had dropped us off at school, Spencer asked if he could stay after school a little while longer to work on a project in the library," he shook his head, "I told him yes, and to call me when he was done so I can walk back and get him when he was done. He was old enough to at least stay longer after school, Aaron, and I really was going to walk there to walk him back him home."

Aaron's expression was serious as he nodded at Sean to go on, "When dinner came around, I started to get worried and had tried to call him, but he didn't answer. Before you chew me out about not calling you, I should let you know that I was going to after I had checked the library to make sure he just didn't lose track of time. As soon as I reached the school, I was going to cut across the football field to gt to the library, but stopped when I looked at the goal post." Sean took a deep, angry breath, "Aaron, Spencer was tied to it, naked and crying. After I calmed him down and took him home, he told me that they just spent a good two hours just staring and laughing at him."

At that moment, Aaron's mind drew a blank. His grip on his brother's shoulder loosened and he had looked back to the principal who had turned away in embarassment.

"I will be honest in saying that we did not believe Sean at first, but then we received confirmation from another student who had even saw the boys tying Spencer to the goal post, but did not want to report out of fear the same thing would happen to him."

The blank mind was replaced by anger as he then stood up and started pacing, "Are the others being punished?"

"Fighting gets an automated week suspension, but we are in the process of having boys possibly expelled for their crimes." Mr. Trevor explained, "Mr. Hotchner, we do apologize for this. We are aware of how special Spencer is and that we should have done better to keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, you should have," Sean said in a growl himself, but shut his mouth after Aaron shot him another glare.

"But keep in mind, we are taking this very seriously, and we are taking precautions, so this incident doesn't happen again."  
Aaron once again gave the principal another look, "I will be taking your word at that, Mr. Trevor, and keep in mind that there will be consequences if you fail on your side. Also, tell the parents of the boys who decided it would be funny to strip my brother and tie him to goal post, that they are lucky that I'm not pressing criminal or civil charges at them, but I do expect their sons to be out of the school if it's decided to not have them expelled."

Aaron swore he could see the principal shiver under his gaze, but he nodded nonetheless. Soon after, Aaron and Sean were in Aaron's car driving home in a tense silence.

"How's Mini Motor anyway?" Sean finally asked after a while.

"Last time I checked, Hailey told him he was still asleep, but was starting to feel a bit warm," Aaron said and then let out a deep sigh, "What happened actually explains the cold."

"He was shivering when I got him home," Sean said in a near whisper, "I made sure he took a hot shower and made him drink some hot chocalte, but I knew that I was really going to deck someone if he got sick over this."  
"Or you could have told me." Aaron interjected, giving Sean a pointed look, "Why didn't call me after you found Spencer, or even told me this morning?"  
Sean let out his own sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Trust me, Aaron, I wanted to, but Mini Motor begged me not to. You were on your date with Hailey, and he didn't want to ruin it. He also said he didn't want to ruin any chances of you trusting me because of what happened."

Just like Spencer, Aaron thought, "Then why not the principal?"

"That was my original plan. I was going to go first thing when I got to school, but unfortunately the idiot wasn't even in yet, and I didn't get another chance until lunch. Before then, I kept hearing everyone talk about what happened to Mini Motor yesterday, even in front of the teachers who weren't doing anything; so I was pretty much seeing red by the time lunch rolled around and found myself breaking one of the assholes' nose."

Aaron stopped at a light and tried to control his own anger. Forget suing the bullies who did this, Aaron was tempted to sue the whole school for their negligence. Why did it take a near brawl for them to admit their mistake? Better yet, why did a single student who had just put himself in the hot seat to help Spencer tell of the incident, why teachers who had heard people joke and laugh about it come through?

"I'm putting you guys in a different school," Aaron said right after the light turned green.

"Don't Aaron, Mini Motor's going to feel more guilty if you do."  
"Well I can't keep sending you two to this school who can't keep an eye on their students."

"Then wait until Mini Motor graduates. He's a senior Aaron, so he doesn't have much time left there anyway. I'm pretty sure the school will actually watch him this time, and I will too. I doubt anyone's going to mess with him when they find out he's the younger brother of the freshman who gave the school's quaterback a black eye. And when he's out, have me transfer, there's this high school I looked up and saw they had one of the best culinary art classes."

Aaron actually wanted to laugh, "You're still advent about being a chef?"

"Yep, you and Mini Motor might be smart when it comes to the non-artsy stuff, but I shine in the kitchen." Sean said with his brilliant smile.

This time Aaron did laugh, "All right, but if another incident like this happens, you both will be pulled out, and I will be suing the asses off them."

"If another incident like this happens, I will just send another few to the hospital."

"Do that and you'll be grounded until you're a senior." Aaron said, his tone serious

"For protecting Mini Motor?" Sean was looking annoyed himself.

"As much as I understand why you do this Sean, hell, the only reason why I haven't is because I'll be arrested and you two will be sent back to our father, I can't allow this." Aaron sighed, "The reason why charges haven't been brought against you is because half the kids you attacked needed a good butt-kicking according to their parents, but soon enough Sean, there's going to be a parent who thinks his or her child will always be an angel and think you're a monster who needs to be locked up."

Sean snorted and rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I won't regret it the next time it does happen."

"I don't expect you to," Aaron finished, "By the way, you're grounded during you suspension and have dish and trash duty for the next two months."

"Huh?"

"Considering the situation, I decided to reduce your sentence," Aaron explained while sending Sean a smirk, "It was originally going to be a month of house arrest and three months of dish and trash duty."

Sean huffed and glared out the window, "Asshole." he mumbled.

"Love you too, Sean."  
When they got home, Aaron instructed Sean to get cleaned up and then thanked Hailey with a nice kiss before saying she could go home, so the boys could have a family day. Spencer was awake and reading a Sherlock Holmes book. He was paler than the last time Aaron had saw him and had a look of worry on his face. Hailey must have told him where Aaron had went and knew the truth was going to be revealed. Instead of asking Spencer about the incident, he was still advent about waiting until he was better, Aaron had told Spencer that they were having a movie marathon today and he could make the first pick- Aaron or Sean wasn't surprised when it was the first Star Wars movie- and just spent the rest of the day being lazy on the couch.

**Didn't expect this chapter to be as long as I planned, but I'm the type to just let the trail take me as far as it wants. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Say amen if you believe writer's block is a bitter old ghost who enjoys making writers as miserable as he is by making you stare at a blank computer screen or piece of paper, wondering why you can't write anything and even gives you a headache when you try to think of something to write. Now say amen if you have conquered writer's block and even managed to not only give one update but two. Yep, you people get two chapters of Brother My Brother instead of one. Consider it an apology gift for the delay and even a thank you gift for making this- my first ever indepent Criminal Minds story- my most popular-sorry for those who liked Downpour more. Now enjoy your gift**

Aaron had wanted to kill Jason, or Spencer, or both. His glare was intense as he looked upon the two after Jason had introduced Dr. Spencer Reid as the new member of the team. Jason, or Gideon around the office, had simply lifted an eyebrow, letting Hotch know he would be willing to talk about this later while Spencer had shrunk under the pressure. Aaron was seriously going to get answers, until then, he had simply introduced himself to his little brother and then excused himself to his office. His anger and even betrayal was redirected in the pile of paperwork Strauss had placed on him until Gideon had finally knocked on his door and entered.

"So you wanna tell me what has you wound up?" he asked after shutting the door.

Letting out an angry huff, Aaron stood up and closed the blinds for his office, but not before he caught a glimpse of Spencer looking up from his new desk and appearing extrememly fearful. Aaron knew he was going to feel like an ass later on for scaring the now young man.

"Spencer's my younger brother," Aaron said bluntly after returning his gaze to Gideon. Gideon's brown eyes flashed with surprised, "He never told me he was joining the BAU." but Aaron had a gut feeling that maybe Sean knew. If Spencer was going to do something Aaron would never approve of, he had picked up a habit of telling Sean. Aaron didn't know if that was a good thing because it meant Spencer had finally started relying on Sean for something other than to beat someone up or a bad thing because it meant Sean was going to let their baby brother do something stupid like this.

"I take it he was adopted," Gideon noted. Aaron nodded, "Must have been different having a younger brother who was smarter than you."

"Don't change the subject," Aaron countered, "How the hell..."

"If you must know, we met at a lecture I was giving while he was working on his third doctorate," Gideon said while taking a seat on the couch. Aaron shook his head, "The professor of the class gave introduced him as one of his best students. I was actually more surprised that the boy was only twenty. After a more personal conversation about the BAU, Reid impressed me with his intellect and had asked if he wanted to join, even offered to give him my recommendation." Gideon smirked at what had to be Aaron's annoyed expression, "When I did offer it, he looked as though he wanted to take it, but also had this look of nervousness. Guess I know why."

Aaron wanted to scream, but he settled for pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked to his desk and plopped down in his seat. This explained everything. Why Spencer and Aaron hadn't socialized as much after Spencer moved back to D.C. When they did, Spencer looked exhausted and secretive. The several times Aaron had tried to bring the subject up, Spencer would get defensive and snap. Hailey had tried to explain that Spencer was probably in an awkward phase, common for a young genius who had accomplished too much so quickly.

"Look, Hotch, you don't need me to tell you that Reid's a grown man and entitled to his choices. To be honest, he shouldn't have to use his original last name to just get past you," Gideon said as he got up and walked to the door, "I just hope he did so because he didn't want to disappoint you, not because he was afraid of you."

Aaron sent Gideon another glare before the older agent left. Afterwards, Aaron let out a frustrated huff as he tried to ignore the growning headache. He knew why Spencer went back to using his original last name. Soon after Spencer graduated high school, he had asked Aaron if he could possibly travel to Las Vegas to see his mother. Aaron wasn't exactly sure about the idea, but Sean and Hailey had talked him into doing it, saying the woman was sick not neglectful and that Spencer should get to know her. He had to admit they were right.

Diana Reid, who had no prior knowledge of what Spencer had been through the past few years, had embraced her son with tears in her brown eyes. She had did a comb over of him, noting how he needed to cut his hair and how he was too thin. Her eyes narrowed on Aaron everytime she saw a scar from his abuse- Spencer had later said they were from clumsy accidents on his part. Understandably, she appeared as though she didn't believe him, but the topic was pushed when Spencer brought up the news of him graduating high school, valedvictorian, and was attending Caltech on a full scholarship. Again, Spencer was brought into an embrace and even smoothered in kisses, saying how Spencer had always shocked her as a child. When Aaron had taken Spencer back to the hotel later, Spencer had admitted that he was relieved that the visit went better than expected and even asked to be brought back the next day. This was kept up for the week the brothers had stayed in Vegas, and Spencer had appeared more light hearted when the two were boarding the plane to return to D.C., hardcover copies of fifteenth century books packed away with his things. Aaron had received a nice threat from the woman, saying she would make his pretty face unrecongnizable if Spencer was harmed further.

"By how he clings to you, I know you weren't the one hurting him, but if you..."

"Don't worry, ma'am, no one will hurt him."

Spencer had started writing to his mom afterwards and was going by his former name once more by the end of the summer. Aaron or Sean wouldn't admit that it kind of stung when Spencer made the announcement but felt some relief when Spencer said he wouldn't change it legally.

"Sean said so himself. My mom's not neglectful, just sick. I shouldn't pretend that she doesn't exist," was his reasoning. Aaron had understood.

"Ummm...sir," Aaron had stopped his thinking and looked up to see Spencer himself standing in his doorway. He was nervous as he fidgetted in the spot he was standing and fiddled with the strap of his messanger bag.

"Come in and close the door," Aaron said. Spencer obeyed and then followed Aaron's gesture of taking a seat on the couch, "Wanna explain why you didn't tell me?"  
"Would you have approved?" Spencer asked quietly but his tone had hint of accusation to it. Aaron sighed and then said a blunt "no", "That's why. You would have done anything to try to discourage me from joining. And before you ask, yes I've talked to Sean, and he didn't exactly approve either. His exact words were: 'Out of all the opportunities in the world, you chose to chase psychoes'. He was going to tell you, but I begged him not to, pulling out the I'm-an-adult-and-can-make-my-own-decisions card. His expression matches the one you have right now."

"If that was the case, then there was no reason to not tell me. As you said, you are an adult, so I couldn't stop you."

"Yes, but you would have tried, and as much as I hate to admit, but I think you would have succeeded. With your short work as a prosecutor and time here as a profiler, I figured you would have had the word-play and mind power to talk me out of it."

Aaron wouldn't deny that he would have tried, or that he was kind of happy that Sean was sort of his on his side, though on different terms. He wouldn't approve because he would worry out of his mind for Spencer. Despite how old Spencer was, he was innocent and still had a delicate psyche. One didn't have to be a profiler to tell that Spencer still dealt with nightmares and insecurities. He couldn't even look Aaron directly in the eye. No matter how much Spencer wanted to deny it, he still had plenty of growing up, and Aaron knew that would be more difficult in this career field.

"Aaron, I know what you're thinking," Spencer spoke up, "And I wish you would stop. How am I suppose to grow up if you try to keep me sheltered?"

"I'm not sheltering you," Aaron argued, "Spencer, this job is not exactly for the feint of heart and..."

"And you think I can't handle it."

"No, I just think you're not ready," Aaron said truthfully, "Spencer, if you want my honest opinion. The BAU could use a mind like yours, but as your brother I know you still struggle with past demons; some that will definitely come to light on this job."

"And you don't have demons either Aaron?" Spencer snapped back, eye contact made and rare case of confidence surged through them, "Last time I checked Aaron, we grew up in the same house, been through the same things, you possibly more so since you took on the role of protecting me and Sean; so you can't tell me that you deal with the same things I probably will and fought them."  
Aaron's fists clenched. He forgot how stubborn Spencer could be if wanted, "Yes, Hailey can telll you about the nightmares I have some nights or the times I would just shut down to her. Personally, I'm surprised she hasn't left me. Think about it, if I have issues dealing with this, then how do you think you can handle this?"

Spencer remained quiet for a few seconds, his eyes still boring into Aaron, "I want to do this Aaron. I want to help those who need it. How can I when I'm taking some cushy professorship at Yale."

Sighing, Aaron stood up and paced back and forth for a bit. Soon enough, Aaron again looked towards Spencer, "You are to call me sir or Hotch. Never first name on the job. Here, I won't be afraid to be your boss, so don't expect special treatment." again, Aaron sighed, "Besides Gideon, no one else knows, if you wish to keep it that way, then no one else on the team will hear word of it."

Spencer's eyes widened but he nodded, saying thanks quietly. Aaron crossed the room and ruffled Spencer's hair, noting how he really need to have it cut, and told him to come over for dinner in the near future. Hailey missed him and Sean, plus there was the big news he had wanted to announce.

**You should know what the big news is. Tell me what you think about slightly overprotective big brother Hotch. I'm having too much fun writing him this way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part two of your gift, although it kind of came out as a filler chapter, but for good reason. Don't worry, seeing how I write Hotch during the Tobia case will come soon. Enjoy**

Spencer was adjusting to the team rather well. Gideon had became a father to him- something Aaron always thought he could never achieve personally- and Derek was becoming more and more like a big brother- something Sean whined about when Aaron brought it up over a phone call. Elle kind of took on a role of a big sister while Garcia had solidified herself as the loving yet overprotective aunt. Aaron thought this was a good thing since it meant Spencer had a safety net besides him and Sean, which meant he was allowing other people in. There was a downside however. Aaron had felt himself being pushed out.

"Spencer, push you out, Aaron that kid loves you," Hailey told him after he had admitted his worries.

Sean told him the same thing while Spencer had stepped out during their weekend brotherly time- every Saturday the three of them would meet up for dinner and wine, or coffee for Spencer. His exact words being: "Aaron, I think Mini Motor would rather run into traffick before he decides to cut you out of his life". At first Aaron had tried to believe them, but as the weeks past by, his suspicions were becoming more apparent, especially when Spencer's calls were becoming less and less.

Ever since Spencer had left for Caltech, Aaron had told him to call if Spencer had any problems from bullying to nightmares. He even encouraged the still nervous twelve year old to call to simply talk about his day if wanted. If he was honest with himself, Aaron needed it more than Spencer did. Aaron was about to enter law school and had just became engaged to Hailey. He presented himself as taking the new big changes well, but inside he was nervous and welcomed any distraction. Whenever Spencer had called to talk about his uneasiness with his much older classmates or the time he had learned to drive- Aaron wasn't too surprised that his then fourteen year old younger brother knew, and neither was Sean when the news was related to him- Aaron had taken the responsibility with stride and even found himself relieved afterwards. He had looked up somewhere that focusing on helping others on their problems was a great way to help ease the stress of one's own, and they were right.

The tradition continued even when Spencer was at an age most would consider to be too old to cry to anyone about something as trivial as nightmares. Hell, even when Spencer was distant physically during his time of secretly learning at the academy, he would still call Aaron with a voice ladened with fatigue and even worry as they just talked about Sean's new job at a rather fancy restaurant outside of D.C. Now that Spencer had joined the team, the calls were few and far between, sometimes not coming in for two weeks at a time. Aaron should be taking this as a good thing, that Spencer was simply handling things on his own, but Aaron found himself becoming more like a memory.

Sighing, Aaron finished off the last of his paperwork and packed his things up to leave. Hailey hadn't been feeling well, and Aaron hated having to stay at work late instead of being home to help her. Unfortunately, his boss Erin Strauss was being a bitch. Fortunately, Jessica was understanding and devoted. Maybe he can convince Strauss to ease off when Hailey's condition was becoming more apparent.

Locking the door to his office, Aaron looked out to the bullpen, expecting it o be empty, but still found Spencer sitting at his desk and reading. Worried, Aaron walked down the stairs and to his younger brother's desk, not too surprised that Spencer hadn't noticed him or that he jumped when Aaron cleared his throat.

"Why haven't you headed home?" Aaron made sure to convey the concern in his voice, especially when he saw the circles under Spencer's eyes being darker than he remembered.

Spencer closed his book and put it in his messanger bag, "Just wasn't up for heading home yet."

Aaron didn't believe him, but didn't fight it, "Well, I doubt you want to be here by yourself, so how about I give you a ride home."

Spencer froze at the idea, but eventually gave a stiff nod. The walk to Aaron's car was quiet and so was the drive. Aaron had wanted to pull over and make Spencer tell him what was wrong. To ask why he stopped coming to him when things were becoming too much. Instead, Hotch had opted to find a coffee shop that was somehow still open and paid for one small and one large before pulling over in the parking lot to drink them.

"Where did it come from anyway?" Aaron asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Your coffee...love, where did it come from?"

Spencer blinked before shrugging and taking a few more sips of his own, "I guess back when I was in college," he answered soon after, "Whenever I was in the library for late study sessions, I would see other students there drinking it, and became curious."  
"And now you can't live without the stuff."

"I can actually."

"So if I were to take that from you now..."

"Then I would break your arm Aaron," Spencer answered before taking a few more swigs, "Trust me, I think you'd rather have me hooked on this besides alcohol or cigarettes."  
Aaron chuckled as he took a few more sips of his own, "To be fair, I think anyone who does what we do needs to live on coffee."

"Long nights and ton of paperworkd kind of call for it."  
"Speaking of which, have you noticed that Derek has been sneaking his paperwork into yours?"

"I have, I just haven't told him. I can get through it faster than he can anyway."

"Still, I can pull rank on him to stop."

"I appreciate the offer and will take you up on it in the possible near future."

Aaron just shook his head and ruffled Spencer's hair, "When are you going to cut this?"

"I have, multiple times, it grows back like crazy, so I decided to just leave it." Spencer answered after swatting Aaron's hand away, "Besides, Sean's hair is just as long and I don't see you telling him to cut it."

"That's because he won't listen." Aaron reasoned.

The two went about it until Aaron finished his coffee and started driving again. He had brought up possibly having him and Sean over this Saturday since he didn't really want to leave Hailey alone and so Sean could also show off his new found chef skills and shut up. Spencer said yes as he laughed. By the time Aaron had arrived outside of Spencer's apartment, Aaron sighed.

"Spencer," he said as his look turned serious, "I want you to rememeber that you can still come to me when things get rough."

Spencer's expression also turned serious, but he only nodded instead of saying anything and left. Aaron had a feeling that Spencer's phone calls were going to stop completely.

**Thank you for reading and tell me how you feel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Told you all I would fight this, even got out two updates. Thank you all for your support because now Brother My Brother is my most popular work (sorry Downpour). Now enjoy the next installment.**

As expected, Spencer had shut down, but not just to Aaron, Sean as well. The phone calls had completely stopped, and Spencer had cut his visits to Aaron's house- concerning even Hailey. Sean, the one Spencer would go to if he couldn't even talk to Hotch, hadn't even gotten a single phone call. He wanted to drive in and check in for himself, but Aaron discouraged it, saying Spencer would only shut down and fight back if confronted.

"Okay, Mr. Profiler, what do you suggest?" Sean's annoyance was obvious on the phone as well as his frustration. It was to be expected. Aaron himself was dealing with boiling frustration.

"For now, I will just keep a close eye on him," Aaron said, and could feel Sean's retort, "Sean, he might be withdrawn and distant, but he's not in any type of trouble that requires us to be agressive. Right now, we just have to give him space and hope that he still remembers that he can come to us when he's in trouble." Aaron purposely left out the part that Spencer would probably go to Gideon or even Derek before he went to them.

Sean let out an annoyed huff, "Fine, but drag him out to dinner next time."

Aaron agreed before hanging up. Letting out his own annoyed huff, Aaron left his bedroom. Jack was on the living room, playing with his toys. His eyes downcasted. He remembered the day Aaron had told his brothers how he and Hailey were going to be parents. Sean had been his usual happy self, congratualating Aaron and started naming off things he would do with his nephew- he was very admant about Hailey giving birth to a boy- some of which Aaron would never allow. Spencer was also happy, but was more reserved, asking about what names would be possible. When Jack was revealed to the team, Aaron had seen the brightest light in Spencer's eyes in years. Aaron had thought maybe Spencer would come around. He was only partially right.

"Hey buddy," Aaron whispered as he knelt before the toodler who was playing with a toy car. Jack looked up at him with curious blue eyes before smiling and giving Aaron his car. Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he took the toy and began playing with his son, "You know, when you get older, your uncle Spencer would definitely start showing you some magic tricks," he said. Aaron had found himself shocked when he himself had learned of his younger brother's new talent. Spencer had reasoned saying it was all basically physics. Only he could make something so magical, somehow educational. One of the many reasons why he loved Spencer.

Worry still creeping up on him, he had gave Jack a quick kiss on his forehead before once more leaving the room, telling Hailey he was stepping out for a few seconds. Once again, his phone was in his hand and he wad dialing a familiar number.

"Gideon, here."

"Gideon, it's Hotch. I just need to know if Spencer has talked to you about anything?" he asked. No beating around the bush. Gideon becoming Spencer's father figure had some benefits, like possibly being a confident.

Gideon remains quiet for a few seconds, annoying Aaron even more. Before he's about to ask once more, Gideon speaks, "No, he hasn't talked to me about anything serious." Aaron doesn't believe him, "But I will tell you that he's showing signs of insomnia, and maybe hasn't been eating as much as he should be."  
Aaron blinked. He was aware of the lack of sleep- the constant lingering at the office was a dead giveaway- but he never thought Spencer's eating habit was disturbed. Spencer was always going to be a hard case to judge for that case since the boy couldn't gain a single pound to save his life, and he usually didn't eat much- to Sean's ever growing annoyance- to begin with. He was definitely dragging Spencer to dinner next time, and would gladly support Sean if he decided to literally force feed the boy.

"I know he's not sleeping much, but I..."

"He's good at hiding it. I only caught on because I started noticing after his lunch runs with Morgan were becoming less and less."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Aaron thanks Gideon for his insight before hanging up. His fingers glance over the buttons once more to dial in Spencer's number. He can't confront Spencer about his problems just yet, but what's wrong with two brothers just shooting the breeze. Maybe break down that ever growing wall.

"Hotch?" Aaron flinched. No longer did Spencer call him by his first name outside of work.

"Hey, Spencer, just wanted to call in and check on you. It's been a long time since we just talked." Aaron tried to keep his tone casual.

Spencer stayed quiet, the wheels of his mind being heard over the phone. Aaron knew an excuse was being made, and along with it, Aaron's frustration.

"Hotch..."  
"We're off the clock Spencer, you don't need to be formal now."  
Again, Spencer took his time answering. When he did, Aaron could hear the discomfort in his tone. Had he distant himself so much that it felt out of place to just talk.

"I was actually trying to compile a basic profile for what described a sociopath."

Aaron rolled his eyes. He was bringing his work home now. When Spencer finally snapped out of it, Aaron was definitely taking Spencer out more.

"Alright, what do you have?" it was a start.

**I know Reid's acting like a brat, but he tends to act that way if something's bugging him. Don't worry, he won't be bratty for long. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you guys go. I'll be honest in saying that Revelations is my favorite episode of Criminal Minds. Matthew Gray Gubbler was at his best in this episode, and has then solidified himself as my favorite actor, even more so when afterwards I found out he was playing the Riddler in Arkham Assault ^_^. In other words, I was looking forward to writing to this chapter. Hope you enjoy**

Aaron had to use his complete willpower to not smash the computer scenes. His brown eyes narrowed as he watched his younger brother, tied up, looking terrified. The unsub, Tobias Hankel, was making him chose the next victim. Spencer refused, his eyes tearful. Tobias had given him no choice, even offering to give the address of the other candidates so the team could offer protection. Aaron could see the tremors in Spencer's body as he finally gave his choice, a man who was defense lawyer and his wife. Soon after the scene was blank, Derek had punched a wall after threatening to put Tobias's head on a spike, and Aaron had nearly voiced his agreement.

When the team went to the crime scene, Aaron had watched Gideon talk to Spencer through the camera and had to squish the jealousy that wanted to rise. Spencer needed him to be clear headed in order to find him, not to have him be slowed down by something so petty. There would be plenty of time to actually be a big brother when Spencer was safe.

"You okay?" Gideon asked as the two drove back to their temporary HQ- Aaron never thought they would use the house of an unsub as a base.

"No," Aaron said bluntly as he clenched and unclenched his hands. Memories of when he would come home to find Spencer cowering in a shaken Sean's arms, fresh bruises on both of them. Those moments when he had came home too late, when the two younger boys walked in on their father at a bad time, whenever Aaron had just failed to protect them because he himself had been knocked out. The guilt still haunted him, and he constantly promised himself that he would always protect them. He failed once more.

"Hotch, we'll bring him home," Gideon's own voice was uncertain. It didn't help Aaron's confidence whatsoever.

The feeling in his stomach grew even more when he saw Gideon pacing, mumbling in concern. His breathing became labored as he asked Gideon what was wrong. Gideon didn't answer, causing Aaron to become more nervous and demand instead of ask the next time.

"Tobias' father came out, angered about the virus Garcia and I had made. He blamed Reid for trying to halt his message," Gideon took in a deep breath. Aaron struggled to hold his resolve down as he heard the last part, "He shoved Reid's chair causing him to fall backwards, which then caused him to have a seizure."  
"Is he..."

Gideon sighed, "I had Garcia turn the monitors off, so I don't know."

Aaron wanted to punch Gideon, find Hankel, and then string him over a cliff. In his mind, he screamed for his brother to be okay, to still be alive. How was he suppose to explain to Sean that they had to plan a funeral or to Diana that he failed to protect her son. This all swirled in Aaron's mind, making him dizzy until Garcia had called in the team when Spencer was once again on screen, this time with Tobias pointing a gun to his head. As Rapheal this time, he ordeered Spencer to choose a member of his team to die. Aaron felt the tears pricking his eyes and his heart racing as he watched Spencer defy the madman and then hear the click of the gun but no bullets come out. In his mind, he had begged Spencer to choose, to not keep risking his life. He got his wish.

"Aaron Hotchner," Spencer said. Aaron's hand clenched, "He's a classic narcissist. Thinks he's better than anyone elese. Genesis 23:24..." Aaron's eyes widened in revelation. Remembering the phone conversation he and Spencer had not too long ago. After the screen went black, Aaron had rushed out of the room, telling his team that he wasn't an narcissist, and then explaining the debate he and Spencer had. Spencer had misquoted a scripture, leading exactly to where he was. Aaron didn't think anyone could be so relieved yet apprehensive at the same time. He neded to make see his younger brother in front of him, to see that he was really okay.

The fast beat of Aaron's heart wouldn't slow down as the team inspected the shack in which Spencer was held, guns drawn. Leaving as he realized that Spencer wasn't there, Gideon and Morgan not too far behind him. That speeding somehow increased when he heard the gunshot. No, no, no... Without thinking, Aaron was running to the direction of the sound, his mind racing and tears actually forming. No, no, no...

Spencer was on his knees, gun in hand, and looking like hell. Tobias wasn't too far from him, clearly dead, but they did what protocol had dictated. Aaron knelt next Spencer, hands shaking as he asked him if he was alright. Clearly broken, Spencer wrapped his arms around Spencer's arms crying.

"I knew you would understand," he said. Shocked and still trembling, Aaron wrapped his arms around his younger brother. For only a second, he had allowed the tears to finally come out, recalling a similiar situation years ago.

_Play rehersal had went on later than expected, and Sean had gotten himself into detention, leaving a six year old Spencer to head home by himself. It was a day their father would have worked late and stayed out later to just drown himself in alcohol. Spencer would be fine, Aaron told himself as he rushed home, Sean behind him, guilt shown on his expression since he had failed to tell his older brother about the incident. Besides, Spencer knew what to do if he did come across their father. He knew where to hide and even how to outrun the man. Spencer would be fine._

_ Aaron's confidence was shaken when he saw his father's car in the driveway and picked up his pace, Sean struggling to keep up. As they reached the front door, Aaron could hear yelling muffled by the walls, and his heartbeat sped. He couldn't unlock the door fast enough and he swore that he had broken it off its hinges when he barged in. Aaron turned back to a nervous Sean, his eyes showing anger, but not at him._

_ "Wait here," he simply instructed before he heard another yell and soon enough something crashing, "If I'm not down in ten minutes, run to the neighbor and call the police."_

_ Sean now trembling, nodded. Another crash and a child's scream caused Aaron to turn back around run upstairs. He knew the two had to be in his room, Spencer's safe haven, now turned hell. Once Aaron skidded to a stop at the doorframe, his anger and fear doubled as he saw the bastard yanking Spencer by the air, screaming in his face. The terrified brown eyes caught Aaron's, begging him to help. Aaron didn't hesitate._

_ "Put him down you bastard," Aaron yelled as he tackled his father, causing him to drop the boy. The man snarled as he tried to grab Aaron, but the furious teenager throw what had to be the hardest punch he could muster, disorienting the man. Another punch caused him to pass out. _

_ The adrenaline still coursing through him, Aaron stood up and walked to the terrified boy cowering in a corner, tears and blood running down his face. His own guilty tears came to Aaron's eyes as he knelt before Spencer and reached out for him. Spencer threw his arms around Aaron's neck and just cried._

_ "I knew you'd save me," he said between sobs. _

**I'm actually proud of this chapter. Not easy to do since I'm my most critic. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, I apologize for the delay, but I had to let myself cool off. My brain was hurting and I was starting to burn out, so it was recoup time. The good thing about this is that I managed to pull out two updates, again, for this story. Enjoy your treat.**

Once the team had rescued Spencer from Tobias, Aaron had admitted that maybe Spencer would finally reopen to him again. Very rarely had Spencer hugged anyone outside of Aaron and Sean and that had went away as Spencer gotten older and started to develop a bit of a germaphobia. When Spencer had attached himself to Aaron that night, Aaron could have swore that he heard the walls Spencer had built start to crack and tumble. His little brother was coming back to him. Boy was he wrong.

Not long after the case, Aaron had called Spencer to check in on him. Even when Spencer had been distancing himself, he still answered when Aaron called, even if it was shortly followed by an excuse to hang up. This time, that wasn't the case. Spencer's phone had went straight to voice mail Worry was the first thing Aaron felt, but pushed it back with the excuse that Spencer had came within death's reach and just needed to gather himself together. So Aaron had given Spencer his space, telling Sean the same after explaining the situation. Sean was, of course, against it all, but respected Aaron's judgement. Aaron had knew that Sean would regret it when Aaron had started noticing something that he wished he'd never would.

Spencer was not only ignoring Aaron, but he was also snapping at anyone who had reached out to him. Whenever, Aaron would casually ask if Spencer was coming over for their usual bonding time, Spencer would send him an icy glare and reject the offer. The dark circles weren't miss under his eyes, they could be seen from miles away, and Spencer's babbling had been replaced by constant dazing out. Aaron has also started monitoring Spencer during the day, noticing how he was enjoying his coffee more and clearly has stopped bringing a lunch. The dead give away, however, was the new tick Spencer developed. He had began rubbing at his forearms, covered by the long-sleeves; sometimes picking at it through the fabric. This was bad.

"He's using and not even caring who knows," Aaron said as he and Gideon were discussing the issue in his office. He stared out the window to see Spencer doing his paperwork, somehow still maintaining his proficiency, "How did I let this happen."

"Aaron, he's been through something most of us wouldn't have even dreamed would happen to us." Gideon explained, but his own concern was obvious, "He clearly thinks what he's doing is okay, as long as it doesn't affect his work. The fact that none of us have not been exactly aggressive with our confrontations also serves as an enabler."

Aaron bit his lower lip as a way to hold in his rage induced scream. He was afraid of this. His eyes once more traveled to his younger brother who looked to have taken a break from his paperwork and was now heading for the break room. Aaron wouldn't deny that he was relieved that Spencer wasn't heading to the bathroom, a place where he could safely shoot up.

"Hotch, you can't blame yourself."

"The hell I can Jason," Aaron growled as he drew the curtains closed, "When Spencer joined this team, I knew he wasn't ready. I knew that he was delicate, but I let him stay anyway, allowing him to break free from his cocoon. Now look what happened!"

"It could have happened to anyone. Remember JJ was also there. Morgan could have went with him, or Emily, maybe even me. Point is Aaron that this happens on the job, to the rookie to the most seniored."  
"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Aaron growled, peeking past the blinds to see that Spencer had returned, a fresh cup of coffee in hand, "Yes, I'm his boss, but dammit I'm his older brother, the one he comes to every time he felt helpless. But now, he won't even look at me anymore, or Sean for that manner. What am I suppose to tell him now, that our baby brother is now addicted to hospital heroin simply because I wasn't there to protect him as his boss or brother?"

"Aaron, I know this is hurting you more personally, but you, we, have to keep a clear head about this. One wrong move and Spencer shuts down completely. And believe it or not Aaron, he has some cracks in that wall." Gideon went on, the concern now replaced with guilt, "There are times I know he wants to speak to me about something, hopefully about what he's going through, but he stops himself and runs back into hiding."

Once again, jealousy crept on Aaron. Why was Spencer not even considering him as someone he could come to. Dammit, why did Spencer feel as though he couldn't trust Aaron or Sean anymore? Aaron clenched his teeth. Was he suddenly nothing more than a memory? Did that night when Spencer cling to him first after the incident with Tobias not mean anything? Was it simply a rush of emotions that took over the boy who usually held onto his intelligence? Aaron hoped not because the memory had still plagued Aaron at night when he slept. Sometimes they were good dreams when Spencer was safe in his arms. Sometimes they were nightmares in which they had arrived too late

"Aaron," Gideon's voice broke through his jealous frustration as well as overbearing concern. He couldn't tell if the urge was for him to cry or yell. Certainly, there was an urge for Aaron to just leave his office, go to Spencer, drag him out of the building, and scream out his frustrations and worry, "I could always tell you were jealous of me and even of Morgan. You want to be the one Spencer talks to, and I can understand that. You were always the one to protect him, you practically raised him..."

"I don't need you profiling me," Aaron spat, his heart hammering and tears forming.

"I know, but I think you should here this." Gideon stood up, "Spencer's not pushing you out because he's trying to forget you. I think he's pushing you out because he wants to prove something."

Aaron clenched his fist. So many emotions welled up in him at that statement. Anger, fear, worry, and confusion. Confusion shouldn't have been there because Aaron knew. He knew what Spencer was trying to prove.

How am I suppose to grow up if you keep sheltering me.

Those words had echoed Aaron's mind, and punched him in the gut. Spencer was doing this out of pride dammit. Why the hell had Aaron not seen that in the first place. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Aaron walked to his desk. Once again, Aaron knew.

He had allowed himself to get too close. The line between brother and boss had been crossed, and Aaron hadn't even noticed. Sitting down, Aaron had allowed a groan to escape. Some boss he was.

"The best thing for us to do is watch out for him, and wait for the best time to confront him." Gideon had suggested as he went for the door, "Trust me, I don't want to do be settled for this plan, but Spencer's behavior doesn't leave us much room. I do, however, trust that if he does step over a line that you are willing to be his boss."

Letting out another groan, Aaron had heard the door close. After ten minutes of simply trying to get his emotions in control, Aaron had allowed himself to once more get up and look out to the bullpen. Spencer had continued with his paperwork, working at the same speed he was accustomed to. As of today, he hadn't seen Morgan try to sneak his own paperwork in, which was a small victory. His younger brother was under a lot of stress, and didn't need more.

Once Aaron was home from work, he had held his son closely and kissed his wife more passionately. Hailey gave him a look that appreciated the gesture, but also could tell that something was bothering him. Aaron had not told her what was going on with her brother-in-law. That night while in bed, Aaron had explained to her that Spencer was heading down a dark path, and it scared the hell out of him.

"Everything will be okay, Aaron," she had said reassuringly, "You've been through worse and came out on the other side stronger."

Aaron had wanted to believe that, but as he laid in bed that night, his wife tucked away in his arms, he couldn't help but silently cry. He was sure that when he came out through this, when Sean went through this, they would be stronger. Aaron wasn't sure about Spencer.

**Being someone who has a relative with a drug addiction, I kind of am basing how Aaron should feel by what I've been through emotionally. Tell me what you feel**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love working flashbacks into the storyline. Yep, that's how it's going to be in this story and will be in italics. Enjoy.**

_Aaron had never felt a burning anger when he found Spencer huddled under Aaron's bed, tears streaming down his terrified brown eyes and body shaking as he tried to hold back his sobs. There was no question about what had happened, and Aaron had found his fists tighten. He was too late._

"Why the hell are you telling me this now Aaron?" Sean roared, his body twisting in the seat belt as his eyes focused on the driver with intensity, "Scratch that. When were you going to tell me?"

Aaron remained focused on the road, guilt and anger battling inside of him. He had called Sean earlier after watching Spencer in the bullpen. A week had past since the team arrived from a case in New Orleans. A woman who had been raped, but was not brought justice had began killing the man in the style of Jack of the Ripper. But the one thing everyone had agreed on was how Spencer had been acting.

Even before the case, Spencer had started acting out. Gone was the functioning part and now replaced by his apparent mood swings. He was no longer snapping at Aaron, but now any team member who had confronted him about his mood swings. Aaron had pulled him aside constantly, warning him, lecturing him, but Spencer wouldn't have any of it. He should have been suspended by now, hell, even fired. Aaron had despised those who committed crimes and got away with it because they had someone within the law enforcement or even a political seat to get them out. Now Spencer was one of them because Aaron had held back. He couldn't be his boss.

_"Spencer, it's me Aaron, you can come out now." Aaron had whispered as he reached out for the boy, "He's gone now, he's not going to hurt you."_  
_ Spencer had doubt in his eyes, so Aaron had coax him a bit more to get him to take his hand and help him from under the bed. He helped him stand up, smoothing Spencer's hair and wiping away the fat tears. Spencer flinched as Aaron's hand neared his neck. That was when Aaron saw the bruises._

_ "D-Did I do something to make Mr. Hotchner angry?" he said in the smallest voice Aaron had ever heard._

In New Orleans, Aaron had assigned Spencer along with Derek and Emily to interview a witness in Texas. According to Derek, Spencer not only missed the jet but had ignored all calls to inform him about the assignment. What made it worse was that Spencer had lied about the incident, saying he was visiting a friend- a kid named Ethan who Spencer had met during a chess tournament while in college- and couldn't get cell reception. Aaron had, for once in his life, felt the terrifying urge to punch his younger brother. He had avoided Spencer for the rest of the case. On the plane ride back to D.C, Aaron had forced himself to calm down, so he could confront Spencer on the incident. Gideon stopped him, saying he had taken care of it.

He was wrong.

_"No, you didn't," Aaron said in disdain as he ran his thumb over one of the raging bruises, his breathing growing in intensity as he watched Spencer flinch._

_ "I-I was only r-reading in the l-living room and then he c-came in and just started y-yelling," fresh tears were spilling from Spencer's eyes as he stepped back from Aaron's hold, "He called me u-ungrateful and h-his hand were..."_

_ "You didn't do anything wrong," Aaron repeated as he gripped Spencer's shoulders. His own tears were touching his eyes. He was angry. Angry at his father for being an abusive asshole, his mother for being a coward, and himself for not being here to protect his little brother._

"I'm waiting for an answer Aaron!" Sean said in a snarl. Aaron gripped his steering wheel a bit tighter.

"I can't answer that," Aaron admitted. He had promised to tell Sean if Spencer crossed over a line that warranted them both tackling it together. Spencer being addicted to drugs clearly met that criteria.

"You can't answer that! The big brother, the profiler, the one with all the answers; can't tell me why the fuck he couldn't pick up the phone and tell his younger brother that their baby brother was shooting up! Dammit, Aaron, I knew I should have done something myself!"

"What would you have done Sean?" Aaron gritted out as his body shook with guilt, "I wasn't kidding about Spencer shutting down if confronted."

"Wouldn't give a shit! Beats not knowing at all!" Aaron sighed, "So why now do you decide to tell me?"

"Spencer's gotten worse." that was understatement.

Apparently Gideon hadn't taken care of the incident. Spencer had only learned how to hide his addiction, not get over it. In the beginning, from how Aaron could guess, maybe Spencer had tried to clean, he had showed the irritations of someone going from withdrawals. But then the irritations stopped, and everyone had thought Spencer had managed to conquer his demons. That went out the window when he saw Spencer shooting up in his living room- Aaron had decided to stop by and celebrate with his younger brother at the time.

_"Spencer, listen to me, when dad," Aaron snarled at the name, "comes out you, he's usually drunk, so he's not hard to outrun. When he does come after you, hide in the nearest closet you can find. Drunk or sober, he never bothers to check those." Aaron instructed after Spencer's sobs turned into hiccups. Spencer nodded, "Wait at least ten minutes after he passes because that's how long until he quits. If it's not safe still, stay until I come home."_

"So, basically, you weren't going to tell me at all," Sean's voice was sharp as he drummed his fingers on the dashboard, "You know what, I'm just gonna assume that you didn't want to bother me during a vital time in my career."

Aaron didn't answer. He was aware of the fact that Sean was taking classes again in order to increase his chances of getting a promotion. Studying Mediterranean cuisine he informed and had wanted to have a big dinner to show off his skills. Aaron had made an excuse saying he and Spencer were on a case and wouldn't make it, but gladly persuaded Hailey to take Jack and enjoy. Spencer was still heavily hooked, and Aaron doubt he could pull off another lie with how close he was to loosing his cool.

"I'm not trying to be a profiler right now," Aaron said more to himself than Sean, "Right now, I'm hoping that maybe you and me can talk some sense into him."

Sean remained silent. Aaron chanced a glance. He had his arms tight around his chest and his lips were pressed into a thin line. His brown eyes screamed anger and frustration that was miserably covered by his sandy bangs, and Aaron was sure Sean didn't want those feelings hidden. Again, Aaron sighed and focused back on the road.

"And if we don't?" fear had laced into Sean's tone.

Aaron tightened his grip on the steering wheel and then relaxed, "Then I have no choice, but to not only fire him, but possibly have him arrested for illegal drug use."

"You're gonna have him arrested?"

"If he doesn't listen to reason," Hotch confirmed, "And Sean, before you go off on me again. Think. Spencer will still shut down if we don't reach him. We have to put him in a situation where he doesn't have that option and can get the proper help."  
"And ruin his career." Sean said.

Aaron flinched, "I would like to think that maybe his credentials would still give him ample opportunity."

"You know that's bull, right Aaron?" Sean's irritation was being replaced by worry and frustration

Spencer's apartment building came into view, "Then how about we just cross that bridge when we get there."

_ Aaron picked Spencer up and and sat on his bed. The young boy was exhausted as he shivered in Aaron's arms. Gently, Aaron raked his hand through his hair, exhaustion also creeping in on him. The two stayed in this position until Spencer's shaky breaths came out even. In the back of Aaron's mind, Sean had thanked whoever was out there that Sean was at a sleepover. He didn't think he would have the emotional resources to deal with them both. _

"I still think you should have told me sooner," Sean mumbled as the two brothers climbed the stairs and headed for Spencer's apartment.

"I know, and I apologize."

The light was on in the front window, so Aaron had hoped that maybe Spencer had been content with just reading tonight. As he raised his hand to knock, Aaron knew that the idea was slim at best.

One knock. Two knocks. Three knocks. No answer. Aaron muscles tensed under the idea of what was happening. Again, Aaron knocked and even called out Spencer's name. No answer.

"He's avoiding us," Sean said angirly as he shoved Aaron out of the way and banged on the door himself, "Mini Motor, seriously! Open the damn door, you've been hiding for too long!"

He punctuated his last sentence by grabbing the door knob- Aaron resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the thought- and pushed. The door flew open without trouble, causing Sean to stumble inside.

"What the hell?" Sean mumbled as Aaron's panic levels grew.

"Spencer?" Aaron called as he touched the gun perched on his side, "Spencer?"

Sean, catching on, took more caution in his steps as well, even trailing behind Aaron as they headed to the kitchen. Aaron tried to steady his breathing as he first looked in the room and saw it empty. He then headed down the small hallway, seeing the first room was the bathroom. It was also empty.

"Where the hell is he?" Sean mumbled. Aaron shushed him.

The bedroom was the last place, the door closed. Aaron took in two deep breaths before knocking at the door again and then leaning more into it to catch a sound. A groan was heard.

"Mini Motor?" Sean called when Aaron grabbed the door knob and slowly opened. Aaron had never felt himself come apart then this moment.

Sean was by Spencer's bed while Aaron had his phone out and shakily dialling in 9-1-1. He fought back the bile and tears trying to escape as he watched Sean shaking Spencer, yelling at him to wake up. Spencer's own eyes were half-lidded and blank as he barely responded to the screaming. The needle was still in his arm.

"Yes, please send an ambulance," Aaron's breath was heavy, "My brother's suffering from an overdose."

_Aaron jolted awake to the sound of Spencer screaming next to him. He scrambled to sit up and shake the boy awake, hoping his dad wouldn't wake up. Tears were streaming down Spencer's closed eyes as he was flailing, even hitting Aaron in the face. Panicking himself, Aaron held down those small limbs and kept telling Spencer to wake up, that it was a nightmare, that he was safe. Aaron didn't even know if he was sure himself._

**Will Spencer be okay? You just need to tune in to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you guys go. Sorry it took for long, but my other updates usually take most of my time- since I kind of already have this story mapped out in my mind, it's easier to write. And since I have to travel to upload chapters, I have to finish what I need to write in order to update this. Enjoy**

You didn't handle it.

That was the text Aaron had sent Gideon the moment he was in the hospital. He hadn't called the team. He didn't want this to get out of control more than it already was. Besides, how was Aaron was going to explain why Sean was here, fuming with anger and worry as he paced in the waiting room. Spencer still didn't want their relation to be revealed, so Aaron would honor that at the very least. He had even came up with an excuse as to why Spencer wouldn't be showing up to work tommorow.

Sean let out a frustrated growl as he stopped his pacing and stuck with running his fingers through his hair for a few minutes. Aaron could tell that he wanted to scream, yell, chew someone out; but was holding on to whatever resolve he had. Considering how Sean was always the type to punch first and ask questions later, Aaron had considered this to be an improvement.

"If we had came only a few minutes later..." Sean finally mumbled and then slumped his shoulders in exhaustion. The words made Aaron wince.

Spencer was teetering on the edge when they both found him, even slipped off a few times, but was brought back thanks to Aaron's quick-thinking. EMS and even the doctor assigned to Spencer had told them that if they hadn't came when they did, then there was nothing that could have been done. Amazing how only a few minutes could save someone's life.

"Why the overboard?" Sean began questioning while going back to his pacing, "You said it yourself Aaron, he's been using while also functioning. So Mini Motor would have clearly knew his limits."

Aaron could only nod as he rung his hands in his lap, his expression stoic with thought. He was trying to figure that out himself. Spencer was, Aaron shuddered, a functioning addict. If he wasn't working with profilers, the only thing people would have noticed was that Spencer was just a bit snappy and quiet if let alone, but that could be attributed to his trauma. His ticks were something someone had to actually pay attention to notice.

"Maybe he wasn't getting the high he wanted," Aaron suggested after aleaning his head back, the coldness of the white wall massaging his scalp, "When an addict uses, the first high is always the best. They try again in order to get that same high but fail, so they up the dose. It keeps going up and up, while the highs become less and less."

"So he nearly dies of an overdose," Sean said bitterly as he walked to the seat next to Aaron and plopped down in it. He closed his eyes as he also leaned his head back, releasing a more exhausted growl that still had some frustration to it, "For a genius, Mini Motor certainly made a stupid mistake."

Aaron didn't reply in fear that he might somehow justify what Spencer was doing. Gideon's words echoed in his mind, truth clinging to them. Spencer had went through a hell no one should ever experience, and the drug was given to him as a way to help deal with the pain as it came. Still wasn't a good reason to nearly get himself killed by a needle, but an understandable one.

"What happens when he wakes up, Aaron?" Aaron rolled his neck, hearing a light crack from the aching bones.

"We get him help," Aaron said flatly, "Can you get a few days off, so you can stay with him?"

"If not, I just won't show up," Aaron had wanted to retort, but decided against it.

"I'll start taking him to NA once he's detoxed," Aaron went on, "I know a friend from my time as a prosecutor who specializes in drug therapy. I'll call in a favor with him. Hopefully Spencer won't object."  
"Doubt he can." Sean went on before running his hand over his face, "Doesn't matter how smart he is, he can't explain the position we found him in."

Aaron nodded in agreement. The plan of possibly firing and even reporting Spencer was still in the back of Aaron' mind, labelled "just in case". He wanted to believe that maybe Spencer would finally realize he needed help after nearly getting himself killed.

"Spencer Reid?" a doctor with bright blonde hair and hazel eyes asked, clipboard in hand. Aaron once again winced. When was the last time Spencer ever went by Hotchner?  
"That's us," Sean said as he shot up from his seat, Aaron following.

The doctor gave them a once over before sighing, "As explained earlier, he was brought in just in time. We even had a few close calls when we were trying to get him stable. Right now he's resting and is currently having fluids transferred into him. Were you aware of the fact that he was slightly malnourished?"

Sean gave Aaron an intense stare, "I was aware that he has not been eating as much as he does, but Spencer was never the type to eat much in the first place." Aaron explained while ignoring the shame burning in his chest.

The doctor nodded while jotting something down on the clipboard he was holding, "I will reccommend a vitamin regime and proper diet once he's ready to be discharged. I also have a list of clinics for someone in his position," the doctor said in a near whisper.

"Thank you but we already have a plan for his condition," Aaron said.

Nodding again, the doctor went back to his notes, "Usually doctors would recommend against seeing a patient this soon, but I doubt you won't listen, so I will allow it only if you don't stress him out."

Sean let out a snort, which caused Aaron to give him is own stern look before both brothers followed the doctor to Spencer's room. Spencer was laid out on the bed, ivy in his arm, and eyes closed. Sean pulled a chair up to one side of the bed and plopped down, his eyes going from frustrated and tired to concern in an instant. Aaron remained standing as he took the other side.

"I'm kicking his ass if he doesn't take the help," Sean whispered as he reached his hand out and removed a strand of Spencer's hair, something, Aaron hadn't seen him do in a long time and even done himself. If Aaron thought hard enough, maybe it was the night before Spencer left for college.

Aaron would never admit how nervous he was for his baby brother. Spencer would never know how Aaron had sat next Spencer's that night, holding back nervous breaths as he just ran his fingers through Spencer's hair. The small whimpers that meant Spencer was having a nightmare had faded away under Aaron's touch, and Spencer was sleeping soundly by the time Aaron left before dawn, sleep and nerves wrecking his own body.

"And I won't stop you," Aaron whispered because Aaron didn't think if he could take it if Spencer turned him down one more time.

**Although this story is going to keep going for a few chapters, I guess I should tell you guys that I have another Reid-adopted story in mind. This one involving Rossi and Carolyn adopting Reid as a baby. I blame my obssession with Rossi/Reid father/son stories. Anyway, that won't be in the works until this one is done. Let me here your voice.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: 1) let me apologize for my lateness. As you all are aware of, I do updates for all of my chapter stories- which is numbering four- and two of them were at the final chapters which are harder to write than I thought. -_-;**

**2) let me all thank you for your support since Brother My Brother has now excceed 100 followers. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. And with further ado, enjoy the next chapter.**

**3) For those who expressed excitement about my idea to write a father/son fic featuring Rossi and Reid, I would like to make a deal. You see, the idea has kept bugging me, and I even have the first chapter done. However, I said I wasn't going to get started until this one was done so I don't bite off more than I can chew. Well, here's the thing, if you can give me 75 reviews on this story (I'm being generous because it was going to be a 100) I will start writing Little Hope- yes, the title, but if you have a better one please tell me. Does that sound good?**

**Enjoy. **

Spencer didn't say anything when he opened his eyes. Sean had tried to give him a reassuring smile and even tried to begin a conversation with a bit of humor, but it fell flat. Aaron could tell everything was tense, and there were things that needed to be talked about; but right now, he just wanted to get Spencer home and get him something to eat.

"Stay with him," Aaron told Sean as he stood up, "I'm going to get a doctor and hopefully get us out of here soon enough."

Sean nodded and then placed his hand on Spencer who had remained silent as played with the hem of his hospital gown. Aaron sighed, trying to ignore the dark circles under Spencer's eyes and his pale complexion. After Aaron had a doctor check over Spencer, he guided his younger brother to his car and buckled him in the back. When Aaron pulled out, Sean decided to finally speak up while in the passenger side.

"I'm staying with you for the next few days, no arguements." Aaron watched from the rearview mirror as Spencer looked up with his mouth open, but then shut it before looking down at his lap. No energy for aruging perhaps.

Aaron had wanted to take Spencer straight to his apartment, but stopped by a Starbucks to get him and his brothers some much needed coffee. Waiting in drive-thru, Aaron ran his hand over his face and allowed the headache that had been trying to kick him in the ass since last night.

"You know we need to talk, but let's get something in us," Aaron explained as two medium and one large coffee were handed to him, "Do we need to get something or do you have food at home, Spencer?"

He watched Spencer tense in his seat before shaking his head and then mumbling, "Not hungry."

"The hell you aren't Mini Motor," Sean growled, his own glare levelled through the mirror, "Doctor told us you were slightly malnourished."

Spencer curled more into himself, remaining quiet. Aaron sighed once more as he handed Sean his coffee and then Spencer's. He watched the boy's fingers tremble as he gripped the cup. His brown eyes refused to look into his, and Aaron knew Spencer was expressing shame and guilt.

"We'll stop by a grocery store and pick up a few things," Aaron said, "Something tells me that you want to show off a bit, Sean."

Aaron had tried to be the light-hearted one, which felt weird to him, and he could tell that it worked a bit. Although Sean was trying to keep his disappointed scowl, Aaron could see the slight signs of a smile; and Spencer let out a huff that could have been a chuckle.

"How does blueberry pancakes, scrambled, eggs, and bacon sound to you guys?" Sean asked.

Aaron nodded, mentally noting to call Hailey and letting her know what was going on. He had called her shortly after arriving at the hospital and explained why he wouldn't be home that night. She had offered to drop Jack off at her sister's and drive up there to be with him, but Aaron convinced her not to, saying Jack needed her more, and would call if anything big happened. Hailey's tone when she hung was one of a worried mother, and Aaron had found himself all the more grateful. She might have not exactly had the patience for his job- something she was getting worse at hiding- but she was always understanding when it came to Aaron helping out his family.

"You don't have a choice, Mini Motor, I will hold you down and force feed you if I have to," Sean spoke up when Spencer didn't say anything. Aaron glanced to see Spencer rolling his eyes.

The trip to the store was quick, and the drive to Spencer's apartment was quiet. While Sean was busy in the kitchen, Aaron led Spencer to his room and told him to get a shower in and pajamas. Spencer's eyes narrowed in a way that showed he wanted to argue but closed his mouth once more and pointed for Aaron to get out. Walking back to the dining area where the three forgotten coffees were, Aaron grabbed his and sat down.

"What a night," he mumbled while taking a guzzle down of his cooled drink.

"Tell me about it," Sean said as he flipped a pancake, "So how are we going to tell him about you know what?"

"He's mentally exhausted, so I doubt he's going to argue," Aaron explained in a near whisper, "If anything else, he won't complain until tommorow; so call me if he starts."

Sean, his back still turned away from Aaron, nodded. The sound of a shower was heard. Aaron pulled out his phone and told Sean he was stepping out for a few seconds. He explained Hailey the situation who asked if there was anything she needed to do. Aaron had only asked if she could call the office and explain that Aaron had a family emergency and couldn't come in. It was the truth.

The shower was off when Aaron came back inside, and he saw Spencer sitting at the dining table, holding himself closley and shaking just a bit. Aaron could tell the withdrawls were setting in, and had expected Spencer to begin puking not too long after breakfast.

Giving Spencer a reassuring smile, Aaron sat down just in time for Sean to set a tall plate of pancakes and bowl of eggs. A few seconds later, a plate of bacon was also set down and Sean was off to get the plates and silverware. Spencer stood up to help, but Aaron held him down by the wrist, noting how the shaking was getting worse, and told him to relax. Again, Spencer didn't argue, but he did give Aaron a face that couldn't help but make the older man chuckle a bit.

"Don't hold back guys," Sean said as he finished passing out silverware, "Flatter a chef and eat until there's nothing left."

Aaron rolled his eyes as he picked up two pancakes, a small amount of eggs, and two strips of bacon. He gave Spencer an intense stare when he refused to make himself a plate and kept it up until the younger man slowly made his own plate, although small portions. Sean gave Spencer a look saying he better get seconds.

"You have to enjoy this while it lasts, Mini Motor, the doctor is putting you on a diet and vitamin plan because of your decision to starve yourself."

"I wasn't starving myself," Spencer said in a quiet tone as he picked at his eggs.

"Well you weren't eating as you should, and I know for a fact you weren't Spencer," Aaron said and watching his younger brother wince at the use of his first name. When Aaron thought about it, it had been a long time since the two had talked on a first name basis, "Now eat, I think you want all the strength you can get for what's coming in the next few days."

"Few days?" Spencer questioned as his eyes widened and his hand reached for his forearm covered by a long-sleeve shirt.

"You're getting clean, rather you like it or not," Sean informed as he placed his own fork down, "That's why I'm staying with you."

"Someone should stay with you while you detox," Aaron added as he watched Spencer's eyes switch between nervousness, anger, and frustration, "When that's over with, you're going to start seeing a friend of mine that specializes in drug therapy."

Spencer opened his mouth as his eyes narrowed, but closed it again when Aaron gave him his famous glare. He was tired of watching Spencer destroy himself and tired of dealing with the guilt.

"I'll be taking you to NA once you get everything straightened," Aaron went on, "Any questions?"

The shaking was becoming more prominent, but Aaron knew it was anger more than the withdrawl symptoms. Spencer gave Aaron another narrowed look and then directing it towards Sean who had simply gave off his own glare- this one only more filled with concern.

"I don't need your help," Spencer growled.

"The hell you do," Sean replied. Aaron shushed him with a look.

"Tell me, Spencer," Aaron began as he calmly folded his hands on his lap and relaxed his expression, "How does finding you nearly dying from an overdose not warrant help?"

Aaron saw a flicker of shock go through Spencer's eyes but then it went back to anger and frustration. Shaking was becoming more and more out there, and Sean was shooting Aaron a worried look. A slight sense of nervousness was dredging in Aaron too, but he kept his poker face.

"I..." Spencer began, but his complexion turned completely white, and he abruptly stood up and ran to the bathroom. Sean and Aaron weren't too far behind him.

Spencer was kneeling before the toliet, heaving out dark liquid that Aaron knew was his coffee. It wasn't long before Spencer was only dry-heaving, Aaron could see the few tears spilling down his face. Sean was next to him, rubbing his back and asking if Spencer was okay, which was replied by a blunt shake of the head.

"Spencer," Aaron said as Sean gently helped their baby brother to his feet and led him to his bedroom, "This is why you need help."

Until they reached his bedroom, Spencer didn't say a thing. His whole body was trembling and Aaron could see him again picking through the fabric at his forearms. The urge to use was as obvious as the sky was blue in Spencer's brown eyes as they closed tight once Sean had him sit on the bed.

"I know," he said in a broken tone as more tears fell, "But, I don't think I want it."

Sean blinked a few times fast as if he was trying to fight off his own tears while sitting next to Spencer and holding him to his chest. Aaron had taken a seat on the side, his own heart heavy and his resolve breaking. Again, his hand, slight tremors noticed, had reached out and stroked Spencer's curls.

"You do Spencer," Aaron reassured and then realized his own voice was once again breaking, "You do, and we want to give it."

**A/N: Love, hate, tolerate. Tell me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, some of them were actual really helpful. Now, allow me to treat to a fine treat that is Brother My Brother. **

It didn't take long for Spencer to fall asleep in Sean's arms, and it didn't take Aaron long to notice the shining coat of sweat forming on his youngest brother's forehead. Sean, eyes red from unshed tears, noticed this himself and didn't waste time in laying Spencer on the blankets. After making sure Spencer was comfortable, Aaron grabbed his youngest brother phone that he had left last night during their emergency and placed it in his pocket. Soon enough he gestured for Sean to follow him.

"We're going to check the place," he said as they headed for the kitchen. His eyes showed a deep sense of focus and determination.

"And throw out his stash?" Sean questioned. Aaron nodded, "And the reason why you took his phone?"

"I don't know if he has his dealer on call, but I'm not taking the risk." Aaron explained. Sean nodded before opening a cabinet above the sink, "At night, check on him every hour or so; less time if needed."  
"To monitor his symptoms or to just make sure he doesn't try sneak out for a fix?"

"Both," Aaron answered as he went through the utensil drawer, "He has two exits: the front door and the fire escape. I recommend sleeping on his bedroom floor, so you can feel when he's moving. Spencer's too clumsy when he's tired, add that with his already prominent tremors, I doubt he'll be able to get past you."

The kitchen was clear, so Aaron told Sean to check the bathroom, which he checked the hallway closet. Not long afterwards, Sean came running to him, several vials clenched tightly in his hand, and a wild yet fearful look in his eyes. Aaron inspected the vials himself and felt his heart drop. There were five in Sean's hand. Three of them were empty.

"Add to the other three we found in his room last night," Sean added to Aaron's thoughts, "How was he paying for this?"

"Lectures, cases consulations, and the occasional trip to the poker tables," Aaron said matter-of-factly as he grabbed the vials from Sean's hands, "Looks like I was right. He overdosed because he didn't get the desired high."

"You know what, while we're at this, you think we can find the dealer?" Sean added. The hand that was holding the vials clenched to the point his knuckles turned white as his jaw tightened.

"Sean, it won't help Spencer if you get yourself killed." Aaron explained as he walked back to the kitchen and dumped the vials in the garbage pail.

"But we should at least know who the man is. That way, if Mini Motor does get past me the next few days, I know where he's going." Sean explained, his voice edgy. Aaron sighed. Sean had a point.

"Fine, but if it does come to that, call me immediately," Aaron whirled around to look Sean in the eye. Sterness, concern, and anger raging in both of their eyes, "Not when you're out the door and on the war path. Immediately! And you don't leave until I get there! Do I make myself clear?"

Sean held up his hands, but his expression still had a steelness to it. Aaron knew Sean was barely remaining on the rational side of this, and he understood. After everything that had went on, Sean's instinct to take down the person who hurt his brother was raging like a storm. Aaron was sure that if Sean was with the team on the night Tobias Hankel had Spencer; it would have been Sean who pulled the trigger and not Spencer. Still, he already had one younger brother in deep trouble, and Aaron didn't think he could handle having another brother put in danger.

"Besides contacting my friend, I will also inform the team," Aaron went on before gesturing for Sean to follow him. They started back towards Spencer's room, "We need to help build a support system for him."

"No offense, Aaron, but Mini Motor didn't even talk to us when he was going through this shit," Sean pointed out, his voice becoming lower and lower as they walked back to the bedroom door and peered inside. Spencer was still asleep, but his face was completely covered in sweat and tremors were seen, "And I doubt he went to anyone on your team. Even that Derek guy who was trying to replace me. Why would he talk to them now?"  
"He'll be more compliant," Aaron explained, "He's been busted, and nearly died; so he knows he needs the help."

"But he said he wasn't sure he wants it."

"He does; he's just scared," Aaron sighed, "He's afraid of being judged or even possibly sheltered. I think that's why he's stopped coming to us. Spencer wants to do things on his own, even ones that he shouldn't. Now that he has a taste of actually being independent, he wants to hold onto it."  
"Even if it means ending up like this?" Sean pointed to the still unconscious young man on the bed. Aaron nodded.

"As I said, if he wasn't mentally exhausted, he would have put up more of fight. He would have pulled out the fact that he has managed to function despite all of this," Aaron gazed back at his youngest brother, "Spencer wants to be treated like an adult, and I guess he's gotten tired of us treating him like he'll break. He was even willing to risk his career over this."

"Don't you mean you," Sean snorted. Aaron shot him a look, "Let's be honest here Aaron, yes I freak when Mini Motor's in trouble, but I don't try to back him into a cage when I don't approve of something. Why do you think he came to me when he was getting this job? And I will admit that there was a part of me that was scared as hell of him being killed, but I felt that way for you too. My real pet peeve was how he could have done anything in the world, and yet he chose to study sickos. I honestly thought if you and him wanted to do that, study that bastard of a father that's somehow cheating death."

"Sean, don't..." Aaron said as he felt his blood boiling. He counted to ten in his head as he let out a deep breath before facing his brother again, "I'm not denying that I didn't want Spencer in this job. And yes, I worry for him, but do you blame me? He's been taken out of one bad home situation and placed into a worse one. Everyone looks at him and thinks he's a target, or someone to underestimate. Because of this new found mission to become independent, he has completely shut us out."

Sean took in a shaky breath as scratched his nose. Aaron knew he was getting the gist of things, "And before this whole thing happened, he already wasn't doing too well. I could tell he wasn't sleeping well because he's staying as late as he can at the office, and then comes in the next morning with clear bags under his eyes. Gideon informed me about how Spencer wasn't eating. And you know how he wasn't even meeting up with us, plus whenever I called just to talk; he would quickly find an excuse to leave. Hell, he started calling me Hotch outside of the office."

When Aaron finished, the silence was thick with tension. Slight shaking was in Aaron's form and his eyes darted to Spencer who was somehow still asleep. In a way, Aaron was relieved. Maybe now, Spencer would get the sleep he so desperately needed.

"He talked to me about it," Sean finally said, his tone laced with something similiar to guilt, "About how he wanted to show you that he didn't need you to protect him anymore." Aaron closed his eyes and nodded, "I told him that no matter what, you were always going to protect him. That it was always an instinct a big brother would have, especially considering where we came from." shaking his head and letting out a hollow laugh, Sean went on, "I could literally see his brain going into overdrive at that moment. I never thought too much into it, but I think that brain of his came to the conclusion that maybe..."

"Pushing us far away and treating us like strangers more than brothers would make us take him seriously," Aaron finished as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in an attempt to once more calm himself down.

"And it blew up in his face big time," Sean added as he rubbed his own temple. The brothers stood there once more in thick silence for what seemed like forever. Only when a loud gurgle was heard did they snap out of their thinkign, "Sorry, if you don't remember, we barely started eating when this whole thing started."  
"Food's still on the table," Aaron pointed out, "I'm not sure if pancakes taste as good when reheated, but we can't let your work go to waste."

A small couldn't help but creep onto Sean's face, "Nice to know someone admires my talent."  
Aaron only shook his head. After reheating and eating the forgottten food, Sean said he was going to take a nap and went back to Spencer's room. Already taking his new responsibilities seriously. Aaron gave his younger brother a small and wave before stepping outside. He called Hailey and let her know he was going to be home tonight once he knew Spencer was going to be okay.

"Give him a punch for making me worry and then give him a kiss on the forehead for me," she said. Again, Aaron couldn't help to smile once more.

"I'll make sure of it, love you," Hailey replied with the same words and then Aaron hung up.

After coming back in, Aaron went back to the bedroom and saw Sean was fast asleep on the floor, drool already forming at the corner of his open mouth. Not being able to hold back his chuckle, Aaron then proceeded to check on the youngest. Spencer was still sweating, but his shaking had went down. Quickly, Aaron left the room and came back with a damp wash cloth.

Spencer twitched a bit as Aaron wiped his damped forehead and then lolled his head to the left. Gently, Aaron ran his fingers over the curls Aaron had tried so many times to get rid of, but failed and then placed a light kiss on his youngest brother forehead.

"Let's wait until you're one-hundred percent for that punch," he whispered before heading to the living room, placing the used cloth in the laundry as he walked.

Feeling the fatigue himself, Aaron removed his suit jacket and tie, placing both on the recliner before laying down on the couch, noting how he wasn't surprised that it was long enough for him to stretch out. Spencer had grown up to only be an inch shorter than Aaron- another thing Sean whines about. Shaking his head, Aaron closed his eyes and allowed the comfort of sleep to take him for only a little while.

**Love? Hate? Appreciate? Telll me what ya think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forgive me for my lateness, but you can blame my writer's block. Thank you for your reviews, favs, and follows. Now enjoy.**

Spencer woke up nearly soaked and completely disoriented. Aaron didn't waste time in helping him into the bathroom while having Sean make something quick for dinner. As he sat Spencer on the toilet, Aaron had to hold back the grimace as he saw the completely white face of his youngest brother as he removed the strands that stuck to his damp skin on his forehead. Spencer's eyes were unfocused as he looked up his oldest brother, his lips slightly opened as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out. His hand was shaky as he reached for the crook of his elbow and started digging in. Aaron was quick the smack the hand away.

"Enough of that," Aaron said as he helped Spencer out of his shirt, "We found the remains of your stash and threw it out."

Spencer's body visibly tensed, and Aaron could see a wild look flare up in Spencer's eyes as his fist clenched. Trying to take a step forward, Spencer stumbled right into Aaron's eyes, which caused Aaron to let out a sigh. Sean was going to get an earful from their youngest brother when Spencer was more alert. Good thing Sean had tough skin.

"You had no right," Spencer mumbled as Aaron once more led Spencer to the toilet and sat him down.

"Actually, Spencer, we do," Aaron had to wrestle to get Spencer's pants off. Spencer being bratty was worse than Spencer being distant. One you just had to worry about the other you had to hold back that nagging voice telling you to put the guy in his place, "You nearly died from it."

"But I didn't."

"Spencer, you had went under several times before the EMT came. If Sean and I hadn't acted so quickly, there could not have been anything, anyone could have done." Aaron's voice was even, but he couldn't fight back the tears that were stinging his eyes. He had never been that scared since the first time he saw the bruises left on Sean by their father. The wild look in Spencer's eyes changed into realization but then melted into exhaustion. Aaron never realized how tapped out Spencer was, "Let's get you in the shower," Aaron said.

Sean made simple sandwiches complaining about how Spencer needed to do some grocery shopping when Aaron led Spencer back into the dining room. Spencer remained quiet when he sat down, now wearing loose pajama pants and a Caltech T-shirt. Aaron saw Sean trying not to stare at the now exposed puncture marks on Spencer's arms. The meal was eaten in silence with Sean and Aaron sending warning glances to Spencer every so often when he stopped eating. Once Spencer looked as though he was ready to puke again, Aaron made him stop and told Sean to take him back to bed. Spencer gave Aaron a dirty look but didn't fight back as he led away. Aaron cleaned and put away the dishes

"He's pissed," Sean announced when he returned, his hand rubbing at his forehead.

Aaron nodded as he let out his own tired sigh, "Give him time."

"No other choice," Sean said, "You should be going, Aaron. The wife and son are probably waiting up for you, and you're probably going to be facing a bigger headache than me in the morning."

Aaron pressed his lips together. He should be going, but his big brother instincts were in overdrive; and he was having a hard time fighting them off. What if's passed through Aaron's mind in warp speed, and it crashed head first into the worst case scenario of Spencer getting past Sean; getting a fix; and overdosing alone and with no one to save him. The thought made him sick.

"Go on, Aaron, I can handle things here." Sean encouraged while slinging his arm around Aaron's shoulder, "Mini Motor might have been pissed, but he was out like a light when I put him back in bed. If we're lucky, he'll sleep through the detox session."  
"Hopefully," Aaron responded before letting out a sigh, "I wasn't kidding about you calling if anything happens. I'll stop by after work if we don't have a case."

Sean nodded, giving Aaron a reassuring smile. Aaron checked on Spencer one more time- Sean wasn't kidding when he said he had fallen asleep- grabbed his things, and left. A tired sigh escaped his lips throughout the drive home, and Aaron had never looked forward to seeing his wife and son.

The full brunt of Aaron's exhaustion hit him once he walked through his first door and nearly slumped in Hailey's arms when she came up to hug him genuinely. Not the somewhat forced ones they'd been sharing for the past few days.

"How's Jack?" Aaron asked as he held Hailey.

"Fast asleep," Hailey answered, guiding her husband to the living room and having him sit on the couch, "How is he?"

"Exhausted in every sense of the word," Aaron said while combing his fingers through his hair.

"He's always looked exhausted, Aaron, even on the day I met him," Hailey said, a fond smile on her face. Aaron couldn't help but have a slight one as well.

Aaron didn't have Hailey meet his brothers until they had settled into their new apartment. He didn't want her to become his father's next victim, nor did he want her getting to deep into what his father was doing to them. Just before she met them, Aaron came clean about the abuse; Hailey only smiled and said she knew there was something wrong when Aaron had cancelled several dates do to "family emergencies" with an expression of pure terror and worry- big reason he perfected a stoic expression. She had fallen in love with both Sean and Spencer off the bat although Spencer had spent the meeting hiding behind Aaron's leg, his eyes wide with terror at the strange woman. Aaron wasn't surprised. According to Spencer, women were either crazy or just abandoned him like his father. It had taken Hailey three months for Spencer to even talk to her.

"Even more so than usual, Hailey," Aaron went on as his smile disappeared.

Hailey nodded in understanding as she placed a hand on Aaron's knee. When was the last time they had been this intimate? Letting out another tired sigh, Aaron actually allowed his stoicism to crack as he leaned more on his wife and just sat there. The silence went on for a while before the familiar sound Jack's crying took them out. Hailey made a move to stand, but Aaron grabbed her hand and told her to relax. After everything, Aaron needed this quality time with his son. Jack quieted and squealed when he saw his father, blabbing his first words. Aaron only laughed and took the time to read to his son, something he hadn't done in a long time.

Later on, Aaron found himself showered and in bed next to his wife, his hand wrapped her waist. Hailey didn't say anything, and Aaron appreciated it. With everything that had went on for the past few days, Aaron needed the silence to help himself regroup. Tomorrow he would have to deal with the team, and he had to do this without revealing too much about his relation with Spencer.

Aaron sighed. The next few days were not going to be fun.

When Aaron came into the office, he had instantly locked himself in his apartment and pulled out his cell phone. Sean was on the receiving end clearly tired and kind of pissed from being woken up, but he told Aaron that Spencer had, for most of the night, been asleep and didn't cause any trouble.

"Most of the night?" Aaron questioned while his free hand tightened into a fist on his desk and his dark eyes focusing intently on the small stack of paperwork that was assigned to him.

"He woke up kind of delusional and was running towards the bathroom, clearly trying to find his stash." Sean explained and Aaron could pick up on the sense of concern and anger in his brother's tone, "Thankfully, he wasn't violent when I told him that we threw it out, but I would say I never thought Mini Motor had it in him to say a few words."

Aaron raised an eyebrow but didn't question. Spencer did curse but rarely anything past "damn". Anything above that, Spencer would blush deeply if anyone else said it.

"Did he try to get away from you?" Aaron asked.

"No, I think he's so tired that even cursing takes everything out of him." Sean explained, "When he finished, he just apologized for everything, and I helped him back to bed."

Spencer apologized. Aaron took that as sign that Spencer was finally coming to terms to what was happening. The exhaustion was kind of discerning, but Aaron thought maybe it was because of everything Spencer was going through was now hitting him full force and at his weakest point. He couldn't fight it because there was no energy left to fight it.

"He's asleep still," Sean went on, "And since I'm awake, I guess I'll make us breakfast. Something tells me Mini Motor at least wants his coffee."

Aaron couldn't help the slightly amused look from spreading across his face. Exhaustion or not, Aaron knew that Spencer would still want his coffee. Memories of how Spencer would forgo food, but still held his love for coffee. He would have probably been more worried if that was even cut out.

"Careful. I think he's irritated enough to bite." Aaron said, thinking some type of humor was needed during this trying period. Sean clearly agreed from the small laugh he emitted.

"So you do have a sense of humor."

"Sometimes," Aaron said, remembering Emily saying those same words after Aaron caught Spencer making cap rockets in the bullpen one morning. Spencer had answered the same way he just had.

"Well it needs to happen more often," Sean said before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. Feeling a bit better, Aaron pocketed his phone and sat down. The good mood kept up while he got to work on some paperwork, but then disappeared when he heard a knock on the door; and Gideon came in with a look Aaron couldn't read.

"I'm probably the last person you want to see," he said right off the bat. Aaron remained quiet and just stared at the man in front of him, "How is Spencer?"  
Anger flooded through Aaron, but he knew there was a hint of his own guilt in there. He had taken Gideon's word about the situation, believing that the man had done what Aaron had- hesitant to admit- failed at; and that was breaking through Spencer's stubbornness and pride and having him see what was happening. Of course that all blew up in not only Aaron's but Sean and Spencer's as well. Aaron took in a deep breath. Maybe it also blew up in Gideon's as well.

"We're getting him help," Aaron explained while trying to keep his tone even, "I'll explain more later when I get the team together."

Gideon nodded before letting out sigh. One out of guilt or one out of relief, Aaron couldn't tell. Instead of building up another headache over the question, he dismissed Gideon and went back to his work. He decided he would tell the team later on before the team went home.

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long time to update writer's block, signs of burnout, and other distractions got to me. The good thing is that I'm trying to take all of your suggestions- one even being a reviewer's request to try to make the chapters longer and explaining what the characters are feeling better- and putting it to good use. Hope I didn't disappoint. **

**Also, I'd like to remind you guys that a few chapters back, I offered a deal in which I get 75 reviews, and I start posting my Rossi/Reid father/son fic. I'm not trying solicit reviews- although I do understand why other authors do it, I don't really think it's fair for me to hold chapters hostage just for reviews. Just wanted to remind you guys. Now enjoy.**

"I called you all here for a very important reason," Aaron began as he glanced over his team. Everyone was wearing attentive expressions- Garcia's missed with a bit of worried curiosity- and Aaron knew why.

Throughout the day, everyone was asking Aaron if he was aware of Spencer's whereabouts; and Aaron could only say that he would explain later. Everyone's reaction varied from agitated- Derek- to worry- Garcia and JJ. He knew he was probably going to get an earful after explaining how Spencer had nearly died of an overdose; and they weren't informed. Still, he would respect Spencer's want to keep the fact that they're brother's a secret; even if it meant enduring Derek's temper.

"I'm sure you're all aware of Reid's behavior lately," Aaron said, remembering the last name at work rule he had established with his younger brother. From the expressions the team had, he could see that they all knew what "behavior" actually meant, "The other day, I stopped by Reid's apartment to check on him; and..." Aaron broke off, not really up to reliving what was in his top ten worse nights in history. He could see a knowing look cross over Gideon's face while Derek's body tensed just a bit, "he was unconscious."

"What?" Garcia said, leaning forward in concern while Derek's eyes narrowed and Gideon's body slightly tense.

"He's fine now, I have him being watched by a friend at his apartment," Aaron said, not completely lying. If push came to shove, he would just tell his team that he called in a favor from Sean so he could his relieve the friend who had important matters to attend to.

"And you didn't tell us this, why," Derek demanded in a low tone, his brown eyes narrowing.

"Spencer's drained," Aaron went on with flinching at Derek's tone or posture, "Physically, mentally, emotionally, and psychologically. Add to his rather snappy behavior, I doubt the one thing he needed at that moment was for everyone to smother him. So I'm giving him a few days to recharge and detox. I ask that if you're going to check on him, wait until tomorrow when he'll be more on his feet." and enough time for Sean to go home and refresh. He was confident that Sean would have stayed with Spencer for a year if needed, but Aaron knew he had limits; and Aaron was pretty sure Sean had smooth things over with his boss since he expressed how he would just not come in if not given the days off, "As for the reason for this meeting, I want to tell you all that when Spencer comes back; he'll clearly need a support system where he can trust telling us when the cravings come up, When he does tell you about the cravings, I expect you to be patient and understanding. If the situation calls for it, tell me or Gideon."

At the mention of his name, Gideon gave Aaron a small nod. Since Gideon was seen as a surrogate father for Spencer and was also the one who was successfully able to get through Spencer's head and get help- even if it was short-lived, Aaron thought he would be the best person for any other members of the team to go to if things became to rough with Spencer. As for Aaron himself, he was Spencer's boss; so if the situation had in any way affect Spencer's work then Aaron would have to step in and take action. Maybe now he wouldn't have to have Spencer arrested, but Aaron now knew he would have to at least fire Spencer.

Aaron inwardly winced. He had made it very clear to Spencer that he would not get special treatment just because he's the boss' younger brother. And when Aaron actually took a step back, he realized he had failed in that area. With Spencer's constant show of insubordination, Aaron should have fired him a long time ago. Instead he pulled himself back. That was perhaps the biggest mistake he had done.

"What if he doesn't open up to us, we all know that Reid has a tendency to close off if he feels boxed in, and then lunge if he's pushed eve further," Emily stated, her dark eyes searching Aaron's for an answer. Leave it to her to be the most practical of them. Aaron knew it was because she was still the newest member of the team and had not known Spencer like everyone else had.

"If he looks like he's putting up walls, back off until he's calm again." Aaron stated simply, but his hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides, "Reid does acknowledge that he's struggling, but he's also having a battle with his pride," everyone looked at him as though to clarify, "Reid clearly wants to show his ability to handle himself, and he does have problems with us treating him with kid gloves. If he had actually asked any of us for help, he had worried that we would coddle him. He also doesn't like being a burden to anyone."

Aaron recalled the time where Spencer had begged Sean not to tell him about the situation involving the goal post. When Sean explained that Spencer just didn't want to disturb Aaron's date or put the faith Aaron had in Sean's responsibility in danger, Aaron could think it was something Spencer would do. After Spencer had gotten over the cold- the cold eventually did turn into a fever- Aaron had talked to Spencer about how it wasn't being a bother if he really needed help. He reminded Spencer that he was his youngest brother despite their lack of blood relation, and also Spencer's guardian. No matter what Spencer did, he wasn't a burden.

"So we show we're there for him without smothering him," JJ clarified. Aaron nodded.

"I also ask that you be discreet about this," Aaron said, "As we all know, we're not exactly in Strauss' good graces, and I don't want to give her a reason to attack this team. I also don't think it would help Spencer's recovery if his problems are aired throughout the building. Despite this being a building filled with federal agents, they are also human and have a problem keeping their mouths shut."

"Anything else, we need to know bossman?" Garcia asked, clearly showing that she wanted to know everything about helping her Junior G-man. Gideon's eyes flashed with the same question. Aaron shook his head.

"Remember what I said tonight, and please, I remind you, we cannot afford to just let this be. Next time, Reid might not be so lucky." Aaron's words were thick in the air, and he knew everyone was carefully chewing and digesting the words. Good, Spencer couldn't afford for them to be careless, "And with that, go home and get some rest."

Everyone was slow to stand and file out of the room, Garcia talking with JJ and Emily about what Aaron could assume was something to perk up Spencer. He imagined it would have something to do with Spencer's love for Star Trek or Doctor Who, and maybe cakes. Smiling as he gathered his things, Aaron couldn't help but think that maybe Spencer would appreciate that.

Aaron was the last one out of the conference room and was heading towards the elevators when he spotted Derek standing next to them, his go bag hanging from his shoulder and his brown eyes showing both focus and concern. Aaron knew that Derek had wanted to say more during the meeting that was held only a few minutes ago, but he had held back for some reason. As he walked closer to the elevators and saw Derek looking up at him, his posture standing tall and stiff to make himself equal with his boss, Aaron knew that Derek had wanted to talk about the subject with him one-on-one.

"What is it, Morgan?" Aaron asked while pushing the down button. His mind thinking about possibly stopping by the usual coffee place and getting Spencer a large coffee- a good way to stave off known irritation of having to miss work and being cooped up all day.

Derek didn't answer. Aaron raised an eyebrow at the silence just as the elevator door dinged and then opened. Both men walked in, Aaron pushing the down button and watching the office disappear behind the gray doors. When the elevator gave slight jerk as it descended, Derek began speaking.

"What's going on with you and Reid," he asked in that defensive tone that Aaron knew would only come up when Spencer was the main concern. Understanding, Aaron held back his the defensive tone his voice as he spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hotch, it's clear as day that out of all of us, you were the one who was worried about Reid the most," Derek explained matter-of-factly, his eyes glued to his boss, "I doubt you would have checked on Reid, unless you knew ahead of time that he had relapsed. And during the meeting, you had this look in your eyes. The same look my mom always said I had when it concerned to my sisters, and their safety."

Derek stopped there; the silence thickening in the small space before being released by the elevator opening with a ding open and revealing the parking garage. Aaron kept his face stoic as he stepped out while he thought about how he needed to improve his expressions. Then again, his defenses always seemed to weaken when it came to his family. He also thought about how Derek easily connected the dots but needed confirmation from the boss.

Aaron inwardly growled. He knew that Derek had perhaps even had suspicions about he and Spencer being something beyond the realm of fellow agents. As if he would even come at his youngest brother in such a way.

Derek was right behind him as the elevator doors closed, leaving the two in the empty garage. His team had always had a habit of being the last ones out of the building. That was mostly because of Aaron or Spencer, but he knew that Gideon and even JJ would stay behind to catch up on work- JJ a little more so after their return from New Orléans. It had its benefits like Aaron being able to perhaps enjoy a glass of scotch he had secretly kept hidden in his desk- and would only drink after hours- or for Derek to set up one of his pranks. There were also downsides like having Spencer staying just to avoid going home to sleepless night and tense moments like what was going on now.

"Reid is my agent, so I'm responsible for him to an extent, especially so after what had happened in Georgia," Aaron explained as he held back the feeling of anger and dread that came with remembering the situation, "I should have been extra observant during his change in behavior, and be more assertive when he was being out of line like in New Orléans. After the case, I decided to occasionally check on him to make sure he was holding himself together, and for a while he actually appeared he was getting help until the other night."

Aaron purposely left out the night he had caught Spencer using through his living room. For starters, Spencer wasn't even aware that Aaron had caught him; and he didn't want Spencer to know from a third-party and go into defense and shame mode. He also knew that Derek appeared ready to go on the offensive, even against his boss, and Aaron didn't want to have a reason to write Derek up or possibly even fire him when he was just being concerned for someone he had taken in as a little brother.

"As for the looks you pointed out, you can say that I've jumped on the bandwagon that involves wanting to keep Reid safe and worrying about him," Aaron finished, not admitting to the fact that he and Sean had jumped on that wagon years ago and had driven it without the knowledge of its other passengers. He gave Derek a stare that not only expressed his authority but also concern. Derek's eyes were still focused, but Aaron could tell they were trying to observe him for any cases of lying. To his credit, Aaron was exactly lying. He was Spencer's boss, his brother, and his responsibility to his extent. He wasn't exactly non-observant, but non-active; and he knew he should have been more assertive about Spencer's attitude.

"Hotch, I won't lie. I seriously think you care more for Reid than you let on." Derek finally spoke, his shoulders slumped in a more relaxed way and he let out what Aaron had to say was an exhausted sigh, "And maybe it's not the way that I had thought earlier, but it's something deep. I doubt you would even think about hurting Reid, but you have to understand. After what happened..."

"You've become more protective of him," Aaron finished as he let out his own exhausted sigh before giving Derek a lopsided smile, "I actually thought you were serious about putting Tobias' head on a stick, and I wouldn't have stopped you."

Derek put on his own small smile and even chuckled, "If I couldn't do that, then I would have settled for just beating his face in. Point is, I don't like seeing Reid hurt, and I won't stand for it. Even from you."

Aaron nodded his understanding, "Thank you for addressing this with me, Morgan. You can be sure that I don't have any ill-intent against, Reid. If I do, then I give you permission to shoot me." because he would prefer that before even hurting his anyone he cared about.

"Deal," Derek said simply.

Later on, Aaron was knocking on Spencer's apartment door, three coffee- two small and one large- placed in a cup holder in one hand. Sean was quick to answer the door, looking exhausted but kept on a genuine smile. Aaron made the decision to maybe drive the three of them back to Sean's place so he could get himself refreshed tonight.

"Nice to see finally made it, Aaron," Sean said before opening the door more and then stepped back, "We're having a Star Wars marathon."

"Seriously?" Aaron said in amusement as he stepped inside. Spencer was in the living room, dressed in pajamas and genuinely smiling at him as the first Star Wars movie was playing before him. Aaron couldn't help but put on his own relieved smile. It felt like forever since Spencer actually smiled, "Nice to see you're not asleep."

"Trust me, he was asleep most of the day. Don't know how since he had several cups of coffee earlier," Sean announced before taking the cup holder from Aaron, picking a small one for himself, "And you look like you're trying to keep him awake all night."

"I doubt he can," Spencer said, yawning right there, "My body's still trying to catch up on the missed hours of sleep. Add the sugar crash I'll probably be having after I finish that," he pointed to the large coffee, "I can guarantee a full night of sleep."

"Good," Aaron said as he grabbed his coffee, allowing Sean to give the last one to Spencer, "We need you at one-hundred percent back at the office."

Spencer snorted, "What, Derek can't keep up with his paperwork?"

"He and Emily,' Aaron said, and the three brothers shared a laugh, "Well, let's put the marathon on hold, Sean looks like hell and I think he needs to get a fresh set of clothes."

**A/N: Love, hate, tolerate, or appreciate. Tell me what you think. Also, just for the sake of pointing it out, for those who watched the newest episode of Criminal Minds, who else could already tell who the woman was?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I had a serious case of writer's block and then got slammed by other ideas that couldn't even get on the computer. One of those ideas included another Criminal Minds story that won't happen for a while. Just to let you know. Enjoy and thanks for your reviews and faves.**

When Spencer came back to work, Garcia was the first one to greet him, and enveloped him in what Aaron could politely describe as a bear hug. He watched, styrofoam coffee cup in hand, as Spencer struggled to breathe while also thinking how the woman could be so strong. Only when Garcia finally realized that Spencer was suffocating did she relinquish her hold. Aaron knew there would have been a lecture next, but he knew Spencer already had that when the girls came to visit him last night- "You're a jerk for making us worry. I swear to God next time you pull a stunt like this, I'll wreak havoc on your credit score". Spencer had constantly apologized and tried to lighten the mood by saying he was going to come back to work soon.

"So how are you? Did you eat breakfast this morning? And I mean an actual breakfast, not just coffee with half a bag of sugar." she questioned as she placed her hands on her hips, her eyes fierce behind her glasses with only one stray strand of blonde hair falling over. Aaron had to hold back a laugh as he saw Spencer give off a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry, I had a couple of bagels, Garcia," he answered. Garcia raised an eyebrow, "I'm serious."

He was. Aaron and Sean had made sure of it when Aaron drove by to take Sean home and bring Spencer in for work- something his agents didn't need to know. Spencer's eating habits were still rocky, but he was getting better; and at least Spencer was sleeping a bit better. His baby brother was making the road to recovery, and Aaron was sure Spencer would actually stay on it.

"You know what, I'm gonna call Derek and have him bring in a box of doughnuts, just in case," Garcia said, patting Spencer's back and giving him a look that was daring him to argue. There were few people in this world you shouldn't piss off. Aaron was one of them and so was Garcia.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Spencer asked with a defeated tone.

"Nope, my Boy Wonder," Garcia gave Spencer another pat before facing Aaron, "If you need me Bossman, I'll be in my cave and assume my place as the all-knowing Goddess."

Before Aaron could say anything, Garcia was gone; and Spencer was groaning while rubbing his forehead. Not able to hold it back, Aaron let out a small chuckle before walking up to Spencer to ruffling his hair.

"You can be an asshole, sometimes, Aaron," Spencer mumbled.

"No first names at work, remember?" Aaron reminded him in a serious tone- although he was secretly relieved that Spencer was using his first name period- but went to playfulness when Aaron said, "And love you too."

Spencer rolled his eyes before saying he was going to get coffee and then stalking off. Aaron shook his head in amusement before taking a sip of his own coffee and walking to his office. On the way, he saw Gideon sitting in his office, hunched over his desk and writing in something Aaron couldn't see.

Aaron hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Gideon since that team meeting the other day or when he stopped by to talk with Spencer one-on-one last night. The two were in Spencer's room, and Aaron made a point for him and Sean to be occupied, so the two- especially Sean- wouldn't eavesdrop. When Gideon left, Spencer seemed a bit tense; but that was gone after Sean suggested Indian take-out for dinner- and once more ignoring the doctor's recommendation for a diet regiment. Before Aaron left for the night, Spencer confessed that he was just slightly shaken at the fact that Gideon had came to see him and could be disappointed.

As Aaron reassured Spencer about how Gideon wasn't disappointed but worried, he was secretly happy that Spencer had actually talked to him about something that was definitely personal for the younger man. It was something Spencer hadn't done in a long time.

Continuing his walk to his office, Aaron made several mental notes. He had to talk to his friend about possible appointment times and then run them by Spencer. Aaron also needed to get several documents looked at and signed, so Strauss wouldn't be on him. There was also a date he had with Hailey tonight- even Aaron couldn't remember the last time the two had a private dinner together. In other words, he was swamped.

Aaron was about to close the blinds when he saw Spencer sit at his desk with a mug of coffee. Emily soon came in, stopping in front of Spencer's desk to talk to him. He watched as the two agents shared a laugh before Emily went to her desk. Smiling at the scene, Aaron closed his blinds and then sat at his desk. He worked on paperwork until he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said, not looking up until he heard the door open. Spencer came in, coffee mug in one hand, and clear crumbs on his face. Apparently Derek had actually came through with the doughnuts.

"Hey, uh, I just need to talk to you for a second," Spencer said, the laid back attitude from this morning gone. Aaron frowned, nodding his head and motioning for Spencer to sit. Spencer sat on the chair across from Aaron and let out a deep breath, "I haven't been able to talk to you about this because...well...I wasn't sure what you would say."

"And that would be?" Aaron asked, his curiosity piqued but his worry on overdrive.

"Well, I know that after my behavior, I know that you'd be hesitant to put me in the field," Spencer raked his hand through his hair while his eyes focused on the bookshelf to his right.

"But you want to say that you're capable of handling yourself," Aaron stated. Spencer's silence was the answer he got, and Aaron let out a sigh, "Reid, I'm going to say this as your boss," he couldn't emphasize that last word enough, "After the last incident in the field as well as your string of insubordination, I don't think I can trust you in the field." Spencer flinched, "Now, this doesn't mean I'm going to keep here when we have a case, but I am tempted to simply keep you in the department we're headquartered in."

Spencer was still stiff in his seat as he nodded his understanding. Aaron knew this was hard for Spencer. He knew Spencer had worked hard to show himself a competent field agent, and now he had to face possibly starting at a lower rung. Still, Spencer's behavior, did need to call for some type of punishment. Besides, Spencer being in a controlled enviroment for a bit could help curve Aaron's need to just keep him here.

"If you can prove to me that you can handle yourself, again, then I will let you back in on the field," Aaron concluded. Spencer nodded, making a move to stand up, "And with how you're taking your recovery, I can tell that it won't take long."

Spencer stopped for a second before looking back up at Aaron. The two brothers shared what seemed like a long staring contest before Spencer relented, his semi-shocked look replaced by a relieved smile, as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Hotch," Spencer said just he was about to open the door. Aaron gave his youngest brother his full attention, "Thanks, for you know, not giving me the boot."

Aaron let out a small chuckle before he steeled himself into his professional. His smile that Spencer saw earlier melted into a serious line that could pass off as the ever-present scowl that everyone thought was permanent. Everyone besides the team and his family. Spencer himself could trace that scowl back to Aaron's early college years when Spencer was experiencing bullying and Sean decided to solve everything with anything besides his words. He wouldn't say he was completely immune to it or the glare, but Spencer had developed a bit more tolerance than anyone else.  
"Reid, I trust that you will not push your luck with me next time," Aaron's tone showed no room for argument.

"No, I won't sir," Spencer said, his tone even but his eyes not exactly meeting Aaron's. Aaron was aware that Spencer would not look someone he respected in the eye if he felt as though he disappointed them. Despite the situation, Aaron took that tiny bit of comfort. It meant Spencer was trying to build that bridge Aaron was sure was burned not too long after Spencer had joined the bureau.

"Good," Aaron said before letting out a heavy sigh, "Also, how are cooping."

Spencer's body was even more tense. When Aaron had Spencer on lockdown and was sure the youngest was ready to take hostages, he would ask Spencer that question to see if he needed to stay the night with him and Sean for extra security. His answers ranged from a small something that couldn't be covered by a large coffee with extra sugar to a wild look in Spencer's eyes that were on the body of a relatively calm young man.

"I just need a distraction," Spencer admitted, his hand tightened around the knob. He looked at Aaron with a frown that could pass off as tired, despite the hours Spencer had spent sleeping. Aaron could only nod.

"Oh, and Spencer," Aaron called just as Spencer was opening the door. Aaron shot his youngest brother that same relaxed smile, "Wipe your face."

Blinking, Spencer wiped the corners of his mouth, letting out an embarrassed stutter when he realized the crumbs. Aaron let out a rare bark of laughter as Spencer wiped the rest of his face. He barely said goodbye before walking out of the room quickly, leaving the door open. Standing up to close the door, Aaron looked out to the bullpen and saw Spencer sitting at his desk, Derek and Emily sharing a laugh.

"We were wondering when you were going to notice, Pretty Boy," Derek commented. Spencer shot him a look before sorting through his files. Aaron watched with an amused look on his face as Spencer pulled out several files, went to Derek's desk, and dumped them on his desk.

"Do your own work," Spencer barked before storming away, grabbing his coffee mug on the way.

"Wow, he told you," Emily said, her laughter still evident in the air. Derek only stared wide-eyed before laughing himself.

**A/N: Writer's block obvious. I wanted to do more with this, but I just felt as though this was where this chapter should end. Let me hear what you have to say. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, faves, and follows on both this story and on Little Hope. To be honest, I underestimated the popularity of Ross/Reid father/son fics because the sneak peek got more attention than Brother My Brother did on its début. Either way I'm grateful and I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Now enjoy this newest chapter.**

It took all about three days after Spencer's return from work that a case decides to come up. Aaron had to admit that he was thankful for it not coming up during his date with Hailey. There marriage was starting to wear down to the point where she wasn't even afraid to show her contempt for Aaron's career. He shouldn't be surprised now that she had to deal with a husband that was barely home and a very young son. Didn't mean the anger hurt nor did the scowl he could over the phone when he called and told about his departure. Was it not that long ago that they were actually bonding, and over Spencer's predicament.

Aaron took in a deep breath to calm himself down while he took his seat on the jet, a case file in hand. The headache that never seems to go away was playing its obnoxious tune, and Aaron knew no amount of aspirin was going to shoo it off stage. He wondered if he was getting too old for this.

He looked up to see Derek and Emily had taken seats in the back of the jet while JJ took one closer to the front. Gideon and Spencer took the usual seats with the table, so the two could play chess. Of course the game would wait until the team was done putting in ideas into the case once more, but that wouldn't stop Spencer who always had to be prepared from setting up the board.

Speaking of the case, Aaron opened his case file and began re-reading the contents, the slow build of anger rising as always and not helping his headache. Before him were pictures of four elders ranging from fifty-fives to seventy all strangled with what could identified as a belt within their homes. All were pillars of the community in some way with the last victim- sixty-five year old Olivia Enders- being a local hero in the fight against domestic/child abuse. Apparently, her son had been arrested five years ago for beating his four year old daughter to death as well as attempted murder on the wife after threatening his two year old daughter if the wife didn't help bury the body.

The wife thankfully had the courage to take her daughter- leaving her with a friend- and run but didn't get far before being beaten by her husband. Thankfully he was an unorganized psychopath with a short temper who didn't take into account that he was in a very public place, so a police cruiser passing by saw the man and apprehended him. Unfortunately, he beaten the wife so bad that she was placed in a coma and taken off of life-support by the mother-in-law after being told that there was a slim chance she would wake up.

Aaron's eyes narrowed at the information that was given to him. Cases like these always brought up memories of his own childhood, and the horrifying realization that it could have been him, Spencer, or Sean in the same boat as the dead child. Aaron himself had come close to that door with how many head blows his father had given him, leaving him unconscious for hours. One time he was hospitalized after passing out in school from what was later revealed to be a minor concussion. His father, while giving a threatening look to both Aaron and his mother who was there on the rare chance, that Aaron was probably playing too rough with some of his friends; and Aaron agreed. Even to this day he had wished he had just admitted the truth.

He also didn't know how to feel about the mother in this situation. Aaron wondered why it took the death of her oldest child to finally run, but he also felt slightly jealous that this mom had actually decided to take her child and run instead of just abandoning her like his mother had. Just the thought made Aaron angry.

Aaron hadn't spoken or even seen the woman since his senior year of high school. He thought maybe after Aaron was suing for custody of Sean and Spencer that she wouldn't run away anymore. That maybe she could come back and be a mother. She didn't, and Aaron still didn't understand why he was so upset about the situation. Sean certainly wasn't surprised, and Spencer only tacked her up as another person who just abandoned him. As far as Aaron knew, she was still married to that bastard that he would never call a father and was probably running away from her problems behind expensive vacations. The only explanation he and Sean- not Spencer, when it came to these discussions, they never included Spencer- could come up with was that maybe she wasn't as scared of him anymore because he was held down by lung cancer, but it didn't explain why she had completely shut her sons out of her life.

When he summed it all up, he had to say he was just a bit jealous and sad. That little girl- seven year old Anna Enders- was born into a bad situation, but she had someone who brought her into a better one; and now she was placed into another bad situation. Daddy was in jail, Mommy and big sister were dead, and now Grandma is too. She had no one. Despite him growing up in a bad situation, he always made sure he was someone Sean and Spencer had.

Hearing the pilot's announcement of impending take off, Aaron closed the case file and buckled in. The minutes it took for the jet to ascend and reach the proper altitude was the time Aaron used to try and get his emotions in check. Jealousy was only going to slow him down while the sadness and anger could be used as fuel his determination in this case. When it felt as though everything was where it was suppose to be, the team began sharing ideas of what the profile could be: the victims possibly resembling a grandparents in the unsub's life, anger at the fact that maybe the victim's endeavors to better the community didn't reach them, or simple mercy killings.

The last one seemed unlikely since the victims were in good health and expected to live for a very long time. As the first one seemed more likely since it seemed to be a reason in the majority of cases. The second was also likely since there were always people who needed to blame strangers for what happened to them, thinking that they could have saved them. In the end, the unsub was organized but also weak since he had to strangle his victims from behind- cowardly bastard.

Everyone in the cabin were very much on edge after the talk, so Aaron had told them to relax and get ready for when they land in Des Moines, Iowa. He then rose, putting the file on his seat, and headed for where the coffee machine was. The headache was doing its second encore and had a louder standing ovation than the first. In other words, his head was pounding, and he wished he packed some aspirin.

After Aaron had poured himself a mug and re-took his seat, he tried to think on something more positive than the case like how Sean had somehow kept his job despite him just not showing up when his boss refused to give him the days off. All he did was call the GM and inform him of his younger brother being in the hospital, and since the GM was a family man himself understood Sean's situation and made sure he wasn't fired. When he told Aaron the story, he couldn't help but burst into a small fit of laughter.

There was also Spencer's willingness to go to his appointment next Monday, and Aaron had managed to find a church that hosted NA meetings every Thursday. If things went on as they were, it wouldn't be long for Aaron to trust Spencer to attend the meetings on his own. Then again, Spencer could be playing through the motions as to get his older brothers off his back, but Aaron wanted to believe his youngest brother wouldn't manipulate the situaton like that. Besides, Aaron knew Spencer couldn't risk going back knowing his job and ultimately the trust of his teammates and brothers were on the line.

Sipping his coffee, Aaron looked over to see Spencer and Gideon engrossed in a chess game with Emily deciding to watch them. He had to wonder if this was the game Spencer would finally win. The fact that someone was able to even beat Spencer at chess was an amazement while the expression of contemplation and frustration on Spencer's face was amusing. He hadn't played chess with Spencer in while when Aaron thought about it; the last one ending with what had to be the hundredth lost on Aaron's part, and Sean asking him why even bother against Mini Motor's superior intellect. Aaron doubt Sean would believe him if he told him that there was someone able to beat their baby brother.

"Checkmate in four," Spencer announced.

Gideon assessed the board for a few seconds before moving another piece. Spencer moved again, and Gideon did as well.

"Checkmate," Gideon said, and Emily laughed at that mixed expression. Aaron couldn't help but smile himself. Spencer instantly asked for a rematch, and the two kept playing until the pilot announced their arrival.

A bit more at ease at seeing Spencer's former self coming forth- something he knew was a good sign considering the past circumstances- Aaron buckled his seatbelt and waited for the plane to land. As the team was heading off the plane, Aaron gave the team their assignments. Derek and Emily were to go to the morgue to talk to the ME, Gideon and himself would visit the crime scenes, and Spencer and JJ would remain at the department- JJ to help coordinate with the press while Spencer was to start a geographical profile.

"Hey Hotch, can I talk to you for a second," Spencer said quietly while the team were heading off the plane.

Aaron frowned but nodded, telling Spencer to make it quick.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked as his eyes glimmered with concern, which was something Aaron wasn't accustomed to.

"Any particular reason you asked?' Aaron responded. Spencer shrugged.

"You've had this look I hadn't seen in a long time," he admitted, "In fact, the last time you had that look was when you came to get me and Sean..."

"Spencer, stop," Aaron said, wincing at the slip up of names. He was enjoying the breakthrough in Spencer's mood too much, but that wasn't the point at the moment. The topic of his father- the thought of calling man that made Aaron's stomach clench- was something he never wanted to have again, especially with Spencer.

"Aaron," Spencer spoke in a soft voice. The last time Aaron heard that type of voice was the first night Spencer wanted to try sleeping in his own bed without Aaron there to hold his hand. He was surprised but at the same time proud of the newest development, "If you get fuss over me, then I get to do the same."

Aaron wanted to argue how Spencer wasn't exactly in the best of places to take on Aaron's problems, especially problems that could re-open his own wounds. He also didn't want to tell Spencer about his marriage being on the rocks as Spencer adored Hailey like a big sister and vice versa.

"It's something that shouldn't concern you. We have a case to work on Reid," he emphasized the use Spencer's last name as he grabbed his go-bag and headed for the exit. He knew that was probably going to come back and bite him on the ass.

**A/N: Okay, let me have it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hope you guys had fun over the holidays. Forgive me for taking too long, and I thank you all for your reviews, favorites (I've reached 100 and I'm happy), and follows. And yes, I will hold my end of the bargain have updated Little Hope. Also, I posted another prequel for this story. Enjoy**

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt the migraine that had grown from his headache earlier play bongos in his head. As he pushed away the pain for what he believed was the fifth time that day, Aaron reached out for his coffee and took a long sip as he gazed at the notes the team had gathered for the day. Gideon and him had just finished reviewing the crime scenes, and Aaron knew he was going to have to work harder to maintain his temper when they caught the bastard.

Apparently the unsub stalked the victims before coming in for the kill. The locks to the back door were picked and the lack of struggles suggest the unsub knew their routines enough to use their blind spots. Aaron thought it would have been clever if it wasn't so cowardly. He could understand the unsub doing this if this were well-built men, but these were old people; and despite them being in shape, could be easily subdued. Taking them from behind just didn't make sense unless the unsub had a weak stomach and couldn't look the victims in the eye while the life drained from their eyes, or the unsub was organized enough to make sure all of his bases were covered from making sure the victim couldn't see his face to eliminating the possibilities of the victims fighting back and leaving marks. Either way, the bastard was a coward.

As of now, Aaron sent Emily and Derek to interview family and friends; while he, Spencer, and Gideon poured over the files again with hopes of catching something new. Speaking of Spencer, Aaron looked up to see his baby brother focused on a file, his eyes moving back and forth at a speed that would have made Aaron dizzy if he wasn't use to it while his hand twitched every so often around the coffee mug he was holding. He was definitely getting antsy, and it actually amused Aaron just a bit as he remembered a Spencer that would have preferred being inside with his books than be outside. A good thing, Aaron thought.

"It's sad," Spencer said as the grip on his mug tightened and he brought the drink to his lips, "All of them were involved in helping their community in one way or another. Dylan Tyrst not only coached the local little league, but he volunteered at the local soup kitchen at least three times a week. And then there was Wendy Donald who taught sewing at the youth center. It makes you think why would anyone want to harm them."

"Someone who is seriously twisted," Gideon answered. His file was place down and his glasses were removed to rub at his tired eyes.

Aaron caught the scowl that grew on Spencer's face, and he knew the younger one wasn't satisfied with the answer. Frankly, Aaron couldn't blame him. The question of why had always ran through Aaron's head while he was doing this job and as far back as his youth. In his freshman year of high school, Aaron's desire to become a lawyer didn't stem from his father - Aaron remembered resisting the urge to bite off the head of a teacher who was aware of the bastard's career choice and made a "like father, like son" comment -. it came from a news report of a serial killer who was caught in New York. The monster targeted children who were Sean's age, and Aaron found himself asking why would anyone want to hurt eight year kids before hoping the DA would destroy that man. The killer was sentenced to life in prison, and Aaron's research in law school revealed that the man was stabbed in the prison yard six months after being put behind bars. It never answered Aaron's question of why, but he was relieved to know that the bastard would never hurt another child again.

Even after Aaron became a lawyer, there was still no clear answer of why, and he was growing tired of doing something after the crimes were committed. Being the protector, Aaron always felt sick with guilt of seeing and hearing what happened; and not being there to stop them. He couldn't handle it anymore, he needed to get more involved, and he was soon looking into the world of profiling. Aaron thought studying the minds of the monsters would answer that nagging question, and he would also be there to stop them. It was perfect, Aaron thought, but he never thought of the pain and hardships it came with. Was the question still unanswered? Yes. Did he regret taking this job? No.

"Maybe the unsub killed them out of jealousy," Aaron said as he forced himself out of his memories, "He never had doting grandparents, so he thought no one else should either."

"Then the killings would have shown it to be more personal," Gideon pointed out as his glasses were once more on his nose, "Jealousy brings out a part of us that isn't pretty, and when shown in a killer, it comes out even uglier on a victim. None of that applies here."

Aaron scowled, but nodded his understanding. Clearly, they weren't going to get anymore information until Derek and Emily finish up with the interviews. He hoped Emily would be okay with interviewing Anna - considering the girl's role models being women, Aaron thought Anna would open up more to her. Child Protective Services weren't too keen on having Anna interviewed but gave in to the idea after Aaron reassured them that they would stop if Anna would show signs of distress. Although Aaron wanted this monster off the street, he wasn't okay with the idea of scarring a little girl more than she already was.

Standing up, Aaron winced at the slight crack in his back before picking up his almost empty coffee mug. He needed a refill, to stretch his sore muscles, and to get the raging migraine in control. As he crossed the room to the door, he spotted Spencer looking up at him; and Aaron knew the younger man would not be too far behind him. He didn't give Spencer any indication that he caught him looking, and just stepped out, leaving the door slightly open.

Aaron got as far as putting the little sugar that came with his coffee when Spencer came up, coffee mug in hand and eyes steeled. His own eyes steeled but slightly exhausted, Aaron leaned against the wall next to the coffee machine and waited for Spencer to refill his mug. The question came as Spencer had loaded his two spoonfuls of coffee - the minimum amount he put into his coffee while in the field to avoid Derek's teasing.

"Is everything okay at home?"

"Yes, you should really come over more, Hailey and Jack miss you," Aaron answered, which was true. Despite the growing tension between her and Aaron, Hailey still asked how Spencer was doing.

"Maybe we can start doing family dinners again," Spencer said while smiling, "I mean, I can guess you guys still had them while I was...occupied, but I could start coming by again."

"I don't think you have a choice, if you've forgotten Sean's threat."

Spencer's smile tugged a bit as if he wanted to laugh, but he held it back by taking a sip of his coffee. Once he lowered it, Spencer's face was serious once more.

"Aaron, you know I'm not a child anymore," he stated in a tone that left very little to argue with. Aaron wondered if Spencer learned it from him.

"I know, Reid," Aaron emphasized Spencer's last name. Spencer blinked a few times and realized what he did as he mumbled an apology.

"You also know that I care for you just as much as you care about me, right?" Aaron nodded, knowing where this was going. Spencer took in a deep breath, "So you know you can come to me when you have a problem? I mean, I know you're a private person Aaron, and considering our past, I wouldn't blame you. But since we both shared the same backgrounds, I thought, maybe, I could be someone you talk to."

There was a silence for a few seconds as Aaron tried to come up with the right words to say. He was still stuck on the idea that bringing Spencer into his marital issues wasn't a good idea, at least while he was still on rocky grounds. Spencer saw Hailey as a big sister, even a mother to some extent, which was an accomplishment considering Spencer's history of supposed mother-figures; and Aaron could remember how Spencer could barley control his excitement when Aaron told him and Sean that he had proposed to her, and she said yes. He knew that Spencer wouldn't do it on purpose, but Aaron knew that he would perhaps - to some extent - would take that as another case of abandonment; and he didn't want that for either of them.

"I understand," Aaron began as he stared at his cooling coffee, "And I have to say it's weird coming from you since it's usually you that needs to be told that," Aaron thought it came out more lighthearted than intended, but his face remained calm, "But I don't think you should get involved in something while you're still recovering from your own scars."

"So you admit that there is a problem."

Aaron sighed. Spencer was always too smart for his own good, and it became reinforced once he became a member of the BAU, "Yes, Reid, there's something wrong; but as I said, you shouldn't get involved."

"You're treating me like a child again, Hotch."

"No, I'm treating you like my little brother, Spencer," Aaron said it in a near whisper, and Spencer eyes widened just a bit at what Aaron just said, "And this situation that you're talking about is a personal manner, so I'm not obligated to be your boss. I want you to get better, Spencer, and I'm not going to hinder that by having you go through my problems."

Aaron watched as Spencer's grip on his coffee mug tightened, and his eyes lowered in what Aaron knew was in consideration. The tension in Spencer's shoulder showed he wasn't exactly happy with the explanation, and Aaron expected such. On the plane, he knew he was being an ass to his younger brother who was only trying to reach out; something he had expected out of Spencer for a long time. During the time, he could consider his raw nerves; pounding headache; the case that was given to them; and Spencer bringing up painful memories as reasons. There was also a bit of pride to be blamed since he was the one who gave a listening ear, and not the other way around. But now as he saw Spencer determined to help while holding what was probably lukewarm coffee, Aaron knew none of them weren't good enough excuses. The one he just gave was perhaps the best one. That and...

"Hey Hotch, we just finished with the interviews," Emily came up to them, her dark eyes showing the interview with Anna was perhaps the hardest she had gone through, "According to most of them, none of the victims had any enemies, nor do they remember anyone out of place at the time."

Aaron saw Spencer's focus completely shift as he turned to face Emily, the aura of being brothers disappearing and turning into one of profilers. It was something Aaron was still learning to get use to, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"Most of them?" Aaron asked. Emily sighed as she shifted on her feet for a bit.

"Anna said she remembered a scary man coming to her house and yelling at her grandma," she explained, and Aaron felt a surge of anger that he was barely able to hold back as he kept his expression professional, "She said that the man was angry because Olivia was responsible for ruining his family."

"Possibly an abuser," Spencer spoke up, his own eyes showing a bit of fire while also holding back memories he did not want brought up, "Olivia Enders must have helped his wife or girlfriend get away, and he found out."

"If that's the case, then why go after the other victims," Aaron pointed out, his brows coming together just a bit out of confusion.

"Either way, I was going to tell you that me and Morgan are going to drive down to the bastard's house to interview him."

Aaron wasn't too sure this guy was the unsub, but it was the only lead the team had, "Very well, but I will go to Derek," Emily looked at him and opened her mouth to say something, "If he is an abuser, then he won't take to seeing you with a badge and gun. With me and Derek, he is unlikely to try something."

He could see that Emily didn't like the idea, but she kept her mouth shut and nodded. Aaron told her to help Spencer and Gideon review the files, although they had been reviewed about a dozen times - more in Spencer's case. Maybe Emily could catch something their tired eyes couldn't. If the interview didn't lead to anything, Aaron intended to send the team back to the hotel for a night's rest, so they could tackle this tomorrow refreshed. He knew he could use it.

As Emily left to head for the conference, Spencer turned back to Aaron, his younger brother coming back as he asked: "Are you going to be okay, Hotch?"

Aaron was tired, still battling a banging migraine, and his coffee was now cold; but he kept a slight smile as he answered, "I've handled bastards like this before. Even before I had a gun."

**A/N: Not the ending I wanted, but it fits. Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm really sorry for taking so long. And I do thank you all for your patience. I also like to you all again for nominating this story for the Profiler Choice Awards. I got into the final vote for best Hotch/Reid, which is a huge honor and I wouldn't have gotten it without you. Now, I hope I don't disappoint with this next chapter. Enjoy**

Aaron repeatedly counted to ten in his head as he felt his blood boil in the familiar feeling of righteous anger. Before him and Derek sat Terrance Zander, a typical, narcissistic abuser who beat women simply because he felt insecure with himself. He didn't have the biggest built, and he was on the average side when it came to height. If anything, Derek could easily snap in two, and it appeared as though he was ready to by the subtle flaring of his nostrils and clenching of his jaw. And the funny thing was that Aaron would probably allow it for a minutes before stepping in to stop him. Enough for Derek to get in perhaps one good hit while also inducing the same type of fear he had placed in his ex-girlfriend.

"So you didn't threaten Olivia Enders, didn't plan to get her back for ruining everything for you?" Aaron asked, a sharp tone in his voice that dared Terrance to even try and challenge him.

Terrance waved his hand, a sneer etched onto his bony face that had stubble growing along the chin, "No way. I only wish I could have gotten to that bitch before whoever offed her did. She had to go and stick her nose where it wasn't wanted, and put it in Rosa's head that she didn't need me," he growled and shook his head as if the very thought made him sick. Derek looked ready to lunge, and Aaron had to resolve to count backwards from ten since counting forward was not helping, "I make sure that bitch has a roof over her head, that her and our son have food in their mouths and clothes on their backs, and she repays me by back talking."  
"And you think giving her a black eye was the right punishment?" Derek wasn't even hiding his contempt for the man before him, and Aaron couldn't blame him.

"Damn right it was," Terrance slammed his fist on his knee. The slight wince he gave wasn't missed by Aaron, "Women need to be reminded of their place every once in a while, and if that means smacking them around when they give you attitude, so be it."

Now Aaron was counting to twenty. He closed his eyes a bit longer than needed to will away the headache that was coming back again. When he opened them, he looked Terrance in the eyes, his glare in full power, and watched as the man's defiant look back down.

"Where were you during the time of the murder," he asked, again his tone sharp and daring a challenge.

He could see Terrance gulp, "Yeah, I was working. Gas station down the street. Boss can vouch for me."  
"We'll be looking into that," Aaron said and gestured for Derek to follow, "Thank you for your time."

The two agents didn't say anything until they were in the SUV, Aaron taking the driver's seat, knowing Derek's rage would definitely show in his driving.

"The reasons men have to put their hands on a woman," Derek commented while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Aaron swore he could hear the man growl.

Aaron pressed his lips together, but kept himself quiet, not wanting to think on the matter anymore. For now, they had to check Terrance's alibi and head back to the station to regroup. He needed some more aspirins and a good night sleep would definitely sound good. Scotch also sound pretty good right now, but Aaron had a policy of not consuming alcohol while on a case.

"You okay, Hotch?" Derek asked.

"Yes, just thinking of what we'll have to do if Terrance's alibi clears," he admitted as the gas station came up.

As Aaron expected - and hated - Terrance was working on the day in question - the owner not too surprised that cops were even asking - so Derek and Aaron went back to the SUV tired and frustrated.

"Someone like him wouldn't stay out of trouble for long," Aaron explained on the drive back to the station.

"Yeah, but it just...bugs me," Derek confessed as his hand began running up and down his face, "And I can clearly tell that it bugs you too, Hotch."

Again, Aaron's lips were pressed together in a line, not liking where this conversation was going, "As a father and husband, I don't understand what's the point of hitting your child or the mother of your child."

He was also speaking as an abused child himself, but Derek didn't need to know that. It wasn't his business on a personal or professional level.

Derek didn't press any further, but Aaron knew he wanted to press more. Ever since their little talk outside the elevator, Derek had been a bit more curious about Aaron's relationship with Spencer. He was never direct about it , but Aaron could feel the looks; and it was frankly pissing him off.

"What now?" Derek asked.

"It's getting late, and we're running out of leads for today. When we get back, the team is heading back to the hotel to rest."

Derek didn't say anything, and everything was silent until they reached the station. The two men didn't say anything when they walked in and went to the conference. room. Emily, Gideon, and JJ were pouring over the files once more, an aura of frustration radiating off of the three of them, which told Aaron that they couldn't find anything. Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked around the room until he saw Spencer standing in front of a pinned-up map. His shoulders were stiff, his arms obviously crossed, and if Aaron could see his face he would definitely see Spencer biting his lower lip.

"Terrance Zander checks out," Aaron announced. Everyone looked up, and he could see their disappointment, "Let's pack it in for today, rest up, and try again when we have fresh eyes."

He looked over to see that Spencer hadn't moved from his spot. Aaron then turned back to his team who were hesitate to start packing up, but a stern look from their Unit Chief told them otherwise. The rustling of paper was being heard as they were placed in folders in then in go bags for safekeeping.

"Reid," Aaron called as he walked to Spencer who hadn't moved an inch since Aaron's announcement. He stood next to his younger brother and saw that Spencer's eyes were completely focused on the map, possibly willing it to give him an answer. Aaron sighed before reaching out and putting his hand Spencer's shoulder, not surprised to feel him tense and his head snap in his direction, "There's nothing more we can do today."

Spencer shook his head and blinked a few times before his hand went through his hair. He was clearly tired, but Aaron could see the determination in his eyes. Aaron doubt that if he was able to get Spencer to the hotel, he would get the boy to sleep. Well, more like Derek was going to have a hard time getting him to sleep since Spencer was rooming with him. Either way, Aaron knew that he couldn't even speak much on the manner himself because he doubt he was going to sleep much either. Despite how much his body was calling for sleep, this case was going to keep him up rather he would just review the files again, which was likely; or if his mind wouldn't shut off long enough for him to fall asleep.

"There's something, Hotch," Spencer said as he went back to the map.

Aaron grabbed Spencer's shoulder again and shook him a bit when Spencer didn't turn this time. Spencer turned his head again, focusing an intense glare at the older man, "I know there is Spencer, but we're exhausted, and we're no good when we are."

The tension in Spencer's shoulder increased, but soon deflated as he let out a tired breath. He nodded in agreement and turned to head back to the table to get his things. Aaron turned around himself and felt a few eyes on him, but ignored it as he went to collect his own things. He wasn't surprised when Spencer decided to ride back with JJ and Gideon instead of him.

"I think there's something wrong with Reid," Emily confessed on the drive back.

"He's been assigned to stay in the station until he can regain my trust to be put back on the field," Aaron explained in his boss-tone.

"So he's just stir crazy?" Emily pressed.

"Possibly," Aaron answered, "He's lucky that I didn't leave behind with Garcia."

"You making it sound like spending time with my Baby Girl is a bad thing." Derek spoke. Emily let out a small laugh, and Aaron couldn't hold back a small smile. It was nice to have some type of humor during this time.

"Well, he's definitely been keeping himself busy while being grounded," Emily spoke, "He's gone over the files more times than I want to know and then he went up to the map and tried to find connections. I swear I would have thought he was a statue if he didn't move every once in a while to get coffee. It's a miracle that you got him to even move Hotch."

"Reid knows he's on thin ice, so I guess he knows better than to push his luck."

"Pretty Boy's about the only person who would try to push his luck with you, Hotch," Derek commented.

Aaron rolled his eyes as he pressed his lips into a thin line, knowing that Derek's word rang true.

"Do you know how he's handling his recovery?" Emily asked, the light humor from earlier completely gone and replaced by understandable concern.

"He's taking it well," Aaron didn't try to hide his relief, "He told me he was seeking help."

That wasn't a total lie.

"Guess a near death experience taught him that he couldn't handle it on his own," Derek said, his own relieved tone heard, "I still say you should have called us when he was hospitalized, Hotch."  
"And I repeat, he's was drained in every sense of the word, and I doubt he could handle the team crowding him when he woke up."

It was silent afterwards, and Aaron knew the subject had been dropped. Good, he honestly did not want to go into more detail about what had to be one of the scariest days he had experienced; and he had experienced a lot.

When the team had arrived at the hotel and walked to their assigned rooms, Aaron glanced at Spencer who was clearly trying to connect the dots in his head - the wheels obviously spinning while the gears whined as they were being overworked. At one point in their happy years, Aaron would have found the behavior amusing, but now he just hoped Spencer would give it a break for tonight so he could sleep. Aaron knew Spencer had managed to catch up on the sleep he had deprived himself of, and Aaron did not want a repeat of the situation.

"I mean it," Aaron said when the team had reached the floors where their rooms were lined up. His eyes instantly focused on Spencer who didn't blink, "Everyone, get some sleep."

Aaron shared a room with Gideon who had offered him the shower first in which Aaron did not argue. He allowed the hot stream to wash over him completely, and he couldn't hold back the relieved sigh. His wet hand went up and rubbed his tired face as he remembered that he needed more aspirin. Aaron was afraid that he was using those a bit too much in the past few days.

He took a bit longer than his usual shower before stepping out and drying himself out. Aaron dressed in a gray cotton T-shirt and black sweatpants before taking two more aspirins and then brushing his teeth. He nodded to Gideon when he stepped out and - in a very un-Hotch like behavior - he plopped down on his bed and groaned, his hand twitching as he glanced over to his bag where files on the case were stored.

"Go to sleep," Aaron told himself, knowing he would be a hypocrite to not take his own advice. He also knew that what he said was easier than done.

Aaron groaned again as he turned off the lamp on his side and then climbing under the blankets. He screwed his eyes shot, finding the shower to be too loud, and blaming that on the headache that was still raging on. Had he developed an immunity to the aspirin? If he was then Aaron knew he was definitely screwed.

**A/N: Not how I planned on ending this chapter, but I hope you like it. Let me hear it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. Writer's block got me again, plus there were personal problems going on at home. I decided to set myself on an update schedule to help prevent myself from getting overwhelmed and to make sure you can get regular updates. Make sure to check my profile to get the schedule. Thank you again for your reviews, fave, and follows as well as your patience**

Another victim was found in mid-afternoon two days, and Aaron wanted to punch a whole in the wall. He was quick to send Derek and Gideon to the crime scene to gain more information for the profile while he and Emily interviewed friends and family. JJ was going to try and pacify the media who would no doubt become a frenzy and Spencer was sent to the station to apply the new information to the geographical profile.

Ronald Banner, sixty years old elementary school teacher and pillar of the community according to his neighbors. He was found dead by his son who had stopped by with his own two children for a visit. The thought of what those children saw made Aaron's stomach knot, and he had to literally hold back the growl that wanted to tear through his throat.

The interviews were basically the same as the others, and it only served to feed Aaron's growing frustration. Emily gave him a look that similiar to the one Sean and Spencer had on the rare occasion Aaron was sick. When he thought about it, Spencer had been giving him that look the moment they met up at the police station that morning.

Aaron knew he couldn't keep his migraines a secret for long, but he also knew they weren't a concern at the moment. No, their biggest concern was finding a coward who was murdering innocent people. He could start worrying about his health as soon as they have a suspect in custody. So when Emily kept giving him that same concerned look, he simply ignored it and headed straight for the conference room, his head titled down just a bit so the lights wouldn't bother him as much.

He and Emily were just a few steps from the door when it opened and out came Spencer. He stopped short when he saw the two, and Aaron could see the wheels turning in his brother's mind.

"By the look on your face, I can see you found something?" Emily asked, and Aaron knew the woman perhaps had an impressed smile on her face.

Spencer nodded, "I may have found motive as well as how the unsub is picking his targets. After I updated the geographical profile, I decided to go over the statements of the people you and Morgan interviewed yesterday. I take it those you two interviewed today had pointed out Ronald Banner's achievements and awards?"

Aaron nodded, wondering where Spencer was going with this. Yesterday, the team had once more reviewed the crime scenes while also interviewing other women Olivia Blends had helped as well as former players and coaches who were once involved in the same little league Dylan Tyrst was. They thought they caught another lead when a staff member at the youth center Wendy Donalds volunteered at stated that a young girl had threatened the woman after Wendy busted her for stealing from the center. Although the young woman was shown to be a troubled kleptomaniac, she had an alibi for the murders.

"Well, I figured that the work the victims had done would have not only noted by neighbors or those who had actually benefited but by the press as well, so I had Garcia pull up any and all articles involving our victims, and I was right."

"So the unsub is picking our victims through the paper," Emily pointed out, and Spencer nodded, "But how does that lead to motive?"

"Because they're local celebrities," Spencer answered.

The wheels in Aaron's head began turning as he processed what Spencer had said. The victims were well-known for their good works in the community that were even noted in local newspapers. They were strangled in their homes from behind in either a cautious way to avoid being seen if something goes wrong or that the unsub didn't have the stomach to look them in the eye while he did the deed. While the belief of jealousy or surrogates had been tossed around, what Spencer had brought about actually tied things just a bit more.

"Call Morgan and Gideon back, I believe we're ready to give the profile," Aaron spoke in his boss voice; his migraine just a bit lighter somehow.

Emily still looked a bit confused, but Aaron promised to completely fill her in when she was done making the call. She nodded before pulling out her cell and heading down the hall. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Aaron looked towards Spencer who held that same look as this morning. The only thing Aaron did was offer his brother a genuine smile.

"Great job, Reid," he said and then turned to go inform the head of the precinct to get his officers ready for the briefing.

"Aaron, how long have the headaches been going on?" Aaron remembered that voice, and it caused him to stop and not even remind Spencer about not using first names on the job.

He looked over his shoulder, and he saw that Spencer was actually allowing himself to melt into that always concerned little brother he was so familiar with, even down the puppy dog eyes that were even harder to say no to than the ones he just wears normally. Spencer hadn't done it much since coming onto the job, but Aaron had seen bits and pieces. The last time Aaron had actually seen such a look was when Sean and him had both came down with a bug one winter break, and Spencer and Hailey had taken up the role of nurses. Of course it had ended with Spencer also catching it - Hailey believed it was plain luck she had managed to avoid getting sick - and Aaron and Sean doing what they did best when it came to their youngest brother, fussing over him.

"Just a few days," he admitted while running his hand over his face, knowing there was no point in trying to tap dance around this topic, "Again, this is something you shouldn't have to worry yourself with."

Spencer frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Emily came back to say Gideon and Morgan were on their way back. Choosing the time to leave, Aaron told her and Spencer that he was going to inform the lead detective and left. He could feel their eyes on his retreating back.

When Gideon and Morgan returned, the team gathered the officers in the conference room to deliver the profile.

"The unsub we're looking for is a white male in his early to mid-twenties who is targeting their victims because of their fame throughout the community," Aaron began as he scanned over the officers. Some of them were standing while others were sitting and all were taking notes.

"He believes that since they're famous, he can also gain fame from killing them," Gideon continued as he held the usual calm expression.

"So basically he's doing this for attention?" one of the officers asked while trying not to even hide the disgust in her voice.

"Yes," Spencer stepped in, "It might not make sense to us, but to the unsub who has perhaps been ignored his entire life, this makes perfect sense. With each kill, he's saying I do exist and you can no longer ignore me."

"However you can tell that he's not exactly the strongest or even bravest male around. He may even suffer from an injury that puts him at a disadvantage. That's why he targets the elderly and even strangles them from behind," Derek went on.

"He chooses his victims through local newspaper articles. When he does, he tracks them down through their place of work and then begins to stalks them," Emily spoke up, "We recommend letting businesses that sell newspapers know to be on alert. He may also be an employee at one of the paper, although he may just be in a position in which no one would notice him."

"When you confront him, he may try to use his younger looks and disabilities to fool you into believing that he's innocent because he knows he won't be able to fight his way out." Gideon spoke up once more.

"And what's stopping him from using a gun?" a male officer asked.

"He won't," Aaron spoke up once more, "He wants attention, but he doesn't want to die. Aiming a gun at officers almost guarantees that outcome. Playing the helpless man is safer."

"That is all, and thank you." Gideon finished and the group dispersed as JJ came in, phone in hand.

"Just got off with Garcia, she's looking over newspaper employees that may fit our profile." she said.

Aaron nodded his thanks before telling the team to take a few minutes to breathe. He took the time to head straight for the men's room, thankful no one was using it when walked in. Pulling out his aspirin bottle, Aaron was quick to swallow two dry before splashing cold water over his face, noting how he was running low. He kept his head low afterwards to avoid the lights that were bothering him more than he wanted to admit and just enjoy the silence. Maybe when the case was completely over with the migraine would just go away.

"Now I know your headaches are bad," Aaron couldn't help but jump at the voice a bit before turning his head to see Spencer standing next to the door, his arms wrapped around him, and those same eyes looking at Aaron, "I've called your name twice, and you didn't even look up. You usually do that when you're trying not to focus on your pain. And before you ask, Aaron, no I'm not profiling you; I'm just making an observation from when we were younger."

"I wasn't going to ask," Aaron said as he rubbed his temple. He felt tired, "And I told you this isn't something you should let yourself worry about. Concentrate on making yourself one-hundred percent, Spencer," Aaron was hoping that no one from the team - besides Gideon - was hearing the very personal conversation from the other side of the door.

"I am, but can you at least promise me something, Aaron?" Spencer asked. Aaron nodded, "While you and Derek went off to interview Zander's yesterday, I was going over somethings in my head and it made me realize something," he gave Aaron a soft look, "As I said before, you took up the role of protector for me and Sean growing up, and you never relinquished the role even when you had the chance to."

"Didn't I tell you that I was never going to abandon either of you?"

Spencer nodded, "You did, and I honestly think that's the problem," Aaron's frown deepened, but he didn't say anything when Spencer raised his hand to let him know he wasn't done, "Aaron, you're use to being the protector; the one who takes the worst hits if it means keeping the ones you care about safe. That's something I've always admired about you. Hell, I was thankful for it, but I also do know that it can do more harm to you. And honestly, that's what worries me the most. You're so caught up in making sure everyone else is okay that you completely ignore what's wrong with yourself.

"When Hailey came into our lives, I believe she managed to help by being the one you can confide in when things get too rough even for you, but if there's something going on between you two," Aaron opened his mouth to remind Spencer that his own problems didn't have to be his, but Spencer cut him off by going on, "Then I know you'll just try to deal with it on your own, and from what I'm seeing, you're not handling it well. And that, Aaron, is going to worry me more than not knowing what's going on with your marriage."

Aaron winced, his shoulders slumping in what he knew was defeat and exhaustion. Spencer had a point. Hailey had been the one he usually went to when it seemed like he was drowning, but this time going to her wasn't an option because she was involved.

"What is it you want me to promise, Spencer?" he asked while pinching the bridge of his nose as everything was being processed in his already exhausted mind. How did Spencer's brain do this all the time?

"That you'll take a break from you're position as protector," Spencer stated and then let out a deep breath, "I know I'll be asking for the impossible if I ask you to stop completely. It's a position you've held for a long time, and it's a position you need to keep for Jack and for the team; however, there are going to be times Aaron when you need to take a breather. When you're struggling with your own problems, Aaron, don't be afraid to step back and admit you need help. It doesn't have to come from me. Sean's shown himself time and time again to help if we ever needed it, and the team's just as willing to protect you as they would me. It doesn't even have to be either of them, you can get outside help, Aaron. I want you to promise me that you won't feel as though you have to handle everything on your own, or at the very least try."

There was a heavy silence in the air when Spencer finished. Aaron found himself a bit lost for words. He knew what Spencer said was true. He was exhausted. The issue with Hailey, this case, and him just still being in big brother mode and worrying over Spencer's recovery were all taking his toll on him. Talking to Hailey wasn't an option at the moment, and he had planned on just dealing with everything going on in his head on his own. It was how he operated before Hailey came along, and it was something he was to doing. Aaron also knew it wasn't something he enjoyed.

Just as Aaron opened his mouth to say something, he was cut off again by the sound of his phone ringing. He didn't miss the annoyed look Spencer had when he answered and discovered it to be Garcia. She had a possible suspect matching the profile.

**A/M: Hope you like it. Thank you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, again personal problems and my greatest enemy writer's block got to me. Hope you enjoy this newest installment.**

"What were you and Reid talking about?" Derek asked on their way back to the station, his eyes focused on the road as he drove.

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose. He was not in the mood to deal with this, "What do you mean, Morgan?"

"Prentiss and I saw Reid follow you into the bathroom. We thought he had to handle personal business until we noticed you both were taking your time," Aaron should have known that was the case, "Prentiss also said you looked as though you were having it rough all day."

"Nothing that concerns you or her," Aaron stated in a tone that told the man he wanted to drop this, "Right now, we should concentrate on finding a new lead."

The lead Garcia had given them - interrupting said conversation between him and Spencer - had been close, but a dead end once again. The suspect - twenty-four year old Benjamin Tin - had matched the profile perfectly. He was a gas station worker, so he had access to the papers. He was also small in both height and built and had nearly jumped out of his skin when Derek and Aaron came into the store, the lead detective right behind them. The relief that came with a case close was teasing Aaron like a gentle breeze before the harsh wind of reality hit him when it turned the suspect had an alibi for the murders - working with the confirmation from his boss - while holding an aura of jealousy.

"We'll have to take into account that this unsub is smarter than we gave him credit for."

"Or he's just really good at running and hiding," Derek said in a near growl.

Aaron nodded stiffly in agreement before closing his eyes and breathing harshly through his nose. This was not helping his migraines whatsoever.

When they returned the station, Aaron saw his team was determined to try again and find a new lead. He was aware of it getting late, and that the team could perhaps use another night of rest to get their thoughts together. Aaron was also aware of his want to get this case solved as soon as possible, which was not good since his position as team leader required him to be patient and have a clear head.

Running his hand over his tired face, Aaron made what he thought was a difficult choice, "We'll stop for today, and regroup for tomorrow."

He looked at Spencer who was listening, but he was lingering around the files; and Aaron didn't have to be closer to see that Spencer's eyes were flickering between him and said files. There was no way Spencer was going straight to bed, and Aaron had to trust that Derek would make sure he did.

The team didn't look to happy about the decision - Aaron wasn't either and he was giving the order - but they started packing up anyway. JJ suggested they go out and get something , so they could have a change of scenery. Derek and Emily didn't hesitate to agree while Spencer was still taking his time putting away his things - no doubt to re-look over what he had as a last ditch attempt to find a new lead.

"Spence, you in?" JJ asked again in that familiar motherly tone.

"Huh," Spencer stopped in the middle of packing away his things, his head snapping up, and Aaron could see the wheels going at hyper speeds in his little brother's mind once more. It took a few seconds for the wheels to slow down before his eyes landed on Aaron, the dedicated look turning to that same concerned spark Spencer had in the bathroom earlier. Aaron could tell Spencer's answer was dependent on his, and he did owe Spencer an answer to his earlier question; so he nodded, "Sure, who's paying?"

"Nice, Pretty Boy," Derek had a half-smile, and even Aaron couldn't help the amused grin, "But it's a good question."

"You're a big boy, Morgan, I'm pretty sure you can pay for your own meal," Emily piped in and then looked over at Aaron and Gideon who was almost packed but was not even trying to hide that he was also looking over his work, "You two in?"

Aaron and Gideon agreed - Gideon a few seconds slower - and soon enough the team was finished packing and heading out for the night, the cloud of disappointment apparent in the precinct. Aaron wouldn't be surprised when some of them started talking about how having the FBI around was a waste of time.

"I thought for sure we had him," Emily admitted when they were out in the parking lot. Aaron decided to ride with Spencer and Gideon in hopes of avoiding both Derek and Emily's questions.

"We did too," Derek shook his head and growled, "He wanted to be the unsub, and I - and the detective - wanted to clock him for it."

"The things people do for attention," JJ said in disgust before climbing into the SUV with Emily and Derek.

As expected, the drive to the restaurant was quiet; and Aaron took the opportunity to try and sooth the persistent migraine by leaning his head against the cool window and closing his eyes. He was aware of Spencer looking at him from the back through the rear view window, and Gideon was probably stealing a concerned glance from time-to-time.

The team went to a nearby Chinese restaurant, and Aaron almost growled when he had to move his head from the makeshift ice pack. After taking a booth, the team had managed to put aside the case for the moment and began joking and teasing each other that even Aaron was able to forget his own problems for a bit and enjoy Spencer trying to use chopsticks again - a challenge he had tried to master since Sean first teased him as kids. The scowl he had when he was about to give up was even the same, and Aaron knew Spencer was thankful for Derek's type of teasing - playful words - over Sean's - playful words while poking Spencer with his own chopsticks as a way to show off.

Spencer shot Derek a glare, and - most likely out of habit as well - gave Aaron a look that asked him to make it stop. Unlike with Sean who Aaron just cleared his throat and gave Sean a look, Aaron gave his younger brother a lopsided smile for only a few seconds before telling Derek to leave him alone in a more lighthearted way.

When the meal was winding down, Aaron decided to get up and head to the bathroom. He wasn't surprised that Spencer came in while he was washing his hands, the same look he had when the two brothers were talking in the bathroom at the precinct. Aaron was hoping again that no one on the team weren't putting the pieces together.

"Derek's asking questions," Aaron said before Spencer could open his mouth. Spencer gave him a confused look, "That day after I left you and Sean at your place, I called a team meeting to discuss how to go about your condition," Spencer flinched and Aaron couldn't blame him, "Derek confronted me, asking what was going on between us."

Aaron stopped for a few seconds to let the words sink in. Spencer still looked confused, and the wheels were on overdrive trying to process what was said. With Spencer's lack of knowledge in this area, Aaron expected his younger brother to not even get this; but he waited anyway.

Spencer's eyes widened, "He thinks we're something more than coworkers?"

"I think so," Aaron shook his head, trying not laugh at the horror-filled look Spencer had. This was not a time to be joking, "Do you still want to keep what we really are a secret?"

"Well, yes," Spencer answered, his shock being replaced with guilt, "No offense, Aaron, but I don't want to even think about how people will treat me if they found out I was your younger brother. People still don't take me serious in the agency, and that will only get worse if they find out my older brother is my boss."

"They'll think you're on the team because of me," Aaron finished, and Spencer nodded his agreement, "I can understand that, Spencer. I'm not upset; however, people are going to make assumptions if you're willing to do this."

"Do what?"

"You actually confronting me on something," Spencer shot Aaron a look, "I'm not trying to insult you, but people expect Gideon or even Morgan to be the first one to call me out on something; so it seems weird that you decide to take initiative like this."

Spencer's mouth form an "o" shape before he sighed, "So I'm giving Morgan hints that I'm possibly dating you."

Aaron winced at the words, actually processing the assumption Derek of their relationship, "To be fair, I haven't been helping either. He noticed how I tend to act around you."

"You mean in constant overprotective brother mode as Sean called it?"

Aaron shot him a look, but couldn't help the small smile forming as Spencer's face split into a grin. "You never complained, and yes, actually. I was able to give him an explanation to it all, but Morgan's either too stubborn or too nosy for his own good."

Spencer's smile dropped and he sighed, "So what do we do?"

"For starters, stop following me into the bathroom," Aaron stated, "And just keep things professional."

"I can do that," Spencer's look turned even more serious when he finished, "If you can give me answer to my earlier request."

Aaron sighed, running his hand over his face. He was an idiot for thinking Spencer would have forgotten that part of the conversation, "I promise to try Spencer, but don't expect me to get this right on the first try."

"I'm fine with that, Aaron," the smile Spencer now had was definitely relief, "With the multiple chances you gave me, I honestly can't judge you if you do slip up."

Later on at the hotel, Aaron came out of the bathroom dressed in sleeping clothes, and exhausted from the day. He wasn't surprised to find Gideon still awake and looking over the files and notes on the case while lying on his bed.

"I take it you and Spencer were talking about family manners?" he asked when Hotch settled onto his own bed, the thought of looking over his own notes before the migraine medication he took made him too drowsy. Aaron gave him a look, "I thought it was just me seeing things, but now I'm sure that you have two different expressions for concern. One's for when someone else on the team is in danger while the other is when Spencer's in danger."

"And how did you figure that out?" Aaron asked, genuinely curious and also irritated - from stress or from Gideon's words he didn't know.

"Spencer showed the same expression when he went after you at the restaurant."

Aaron let out string of curse words in his head.

**A/N: Okay, let me hear it. I'm a big girl**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm going to be honest, I'm not to happy with this chapter, but I tried my best and hope you guys still enjoy it. I really do apologize for making you guys wait for so long, and I do appreciate your patiences, favorites, follows, and reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

They were close, Aaron knew they were close, and that was probably made things even more frustrating. He felt like that donkey that had a carrot dangled in its face, and no matter how much he walked; he couldn't reach it. Aaron wanted to yell but settled for trying to burn a hole into the board holding all of the information except for the name of the actual unsub.

How could a coward be this elusive? Hotch remembered Derek's comment on how this punk was so use to running and hiding that he somehow managed to find a way to hide from trained behavioral analysts. Right there, Hotch called bullshit in his mind. No matter how far rats ran, they always got snuffed out, and Hotch was going to snuff this one out.

"He's been inactive," Gideon said, standing next to him, "There should have a been another victim by now."

Aaron pressed his lips together in the thought of that, thinking of the press release JJ had of the profile, "He probably knows we're closing in on him, and is trying to lay low."

"He's seeking out attention. He'll come out of hiding if he feels as though he's not in the spotlight."

Aaron grunted his reponse, his mind reeling with the new information. Cowardly or not, there was going to be another murder the minute the media's focus shifted away, which would happen soon. No new material or leads would leave the press with nothing to work with, and they would move on to the next big story until then. It was cruel and sad when Aaron thought about it.

"Are you saying we should provoke him?" Aaron asked, turning to Gideon with a raised eyebrow.

"I have Reid working with Garcia to go over local papers to see who could be targetted," Gideon answered.

"If and when the media's attention does wane, he's going to go after the biggest fish."

"Exactly."

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed slowly to try and stave off the familiar pain that was associated with another migraine - he was actually getting use to expecting them now. They were seriously discussing poking the sleeping bear and putting more people in danger. Take it the bear wasn't exactly ferocious, but Aaron still wasn't taking chances.

"Someone has to recognize the unsub from the profile," he said hopefully.

Gideon didn't say anything for a few moments, his face looking as though he was trying to will that very suggestion into existance. Aaron had learned a long time ago that sometimes thing never went the way you wanted. It sucked and the aftermath that came usually sucked even more. Hoping his mom would take him and his brothers with her was a prime example.

There were also times hope had got him through everything, and maybe Spencer and Sean as well. He was sure that he wasn't the only one looking forward to his eighteenth birthday.

"We're giving this time," Aaron said in a tone that showed he was pulling rank over Gideon, "If no one comes forth by this evening, then we'll try to bring him out of hiding. Until then, I'm not putting people in the line of fire without them even knowing."

Aaron turned on his heels and walked with the intention of leaving the room. Screw yelling, he wanted to punch something, but he'd settle for coffee. Refilling his mug, somewhere in Aaron's mind it clicked that he just pulled rank on Gideon. Not directly, but still, Aaron never felt he had to do that since his earlier days of working with the man.

"Great," he mumbled and took several large gulps of the drink that tasted more off than usual. This bastard was really digging his claws under his skin.

By the time the afternoon rolled around, the lead detective on the case had made it very clear that he wasn't happy with how the case was progressing. Aaron considered it a small blessing that the man wasn't one of those detectives who turn the volume up to show that anger because Aaron didn't think he could hold back if the man did, even if the man's frustrations were understandable.

Gideon had managed to dispell the incident, displaying the usual level of calm that Aaron sometimes wondered if it was possible in a situation like this. The detective still didn't look pleased and wasn't afraid to show it in the glare he tossed at Aaron before storming away, saying he had a few phone calls to make.

"He's got a point," Emily finally spoke up when an awkward silence stretched across the room, "We're out of leads, and all we're doing is just waiting until someone recognizes the unsub from the profile."

Aaron inwardly flinched.

"Garcia and I managed to compile a list of possible victims," Spencer spoke, "Not as long as we thought."

"Divide it, interview them and see if any of them felt as though they were bing followed. Hiding or not, he most likely had another victim in his sights before we got too close."

Spencer informed the team of those who would have a hard time coming to the station, so Aaron took him to interview those at their own homes. It wasn't the first time Aaron and Spencer partnered together in stiuations like these, so there was no worry of suspicion.

"Boys' night out?" Aaron suggested while on the drive to a lady named Wanda Cross.

"What?" Spencer said, eyebrow raised.

"Boys' night out when this is done," Aaron said, "You, me, Sean, and Jack having a day to ourselves."

"What for?"

"Have we ever had reasons to just spend time together before?" Aaron said, smiling in a way that brought him some relief after everything, "But if you need one, I thought with everything that happened, and the progress you made; we could maybe celebrate. Also wouldn't help to introduce Jack to our traditions."

"Do you know how you sound right now, Aaron?" Spencer smiled himself.

"Yes, now that I actually think about it. But does that sound good to you or not?"  
"Sounds great, as long as Indian food is involved somewhere."

"You and your Indian food," Aaron snorted, glad for the sense of normalcy.

"Who's fault is that? If it wasn't for Sean, we'd would have grown up on take-out."

"Hey, I could cook, just not at his level."

"Add on to how busy you were with your classes."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'm your reason for your take-out addiction."

The two laughed, and again, Aaron was grateful. Professionalism was put back in place when they reached their destination. Aaroon took in a deep breath, hoping this was going to lead to a break. He swore his usual sense of calm and collectedness was going to fly out the window if this lead to nothing.

**A/N: Not as long I wanted this to be, and I also felt as though it would be good to be some humor into something that had been drama heavy for the last few chapters. Still didn't turn out how I wanted, but please let me know what you think.**


End file.
